Timeless Love
by quillmaster14
Summary: It's been ten years, and Beast Boy and Raven are officially together and nothing could tear them apart. Except when a mad man from 100 years into the future takes revenge on the Titans by torturing them in a unthinkable way. Full summary inside.
1. Gotta Go Back In Time

Summary:

It's been ten years, and Beast Boy and Raven are officially together and nothing could tear them apart. Except when a mad man from 100 years into the future decides to take revenge on the Titans by torturing them in the most unthinkable way. And how would Beast Boy react when Raven visions him dying in her arms? How would Raven take it? Please read and review to find out! MAJOR BBxR

Welcome all Teen Titan fans!

Okay, this is my second Teen Titan fanfic, as I said earlier in my profile updates, I probably won't finish it because of obvious reason that I don't care to explain at this particular moment. But! Yes, there's a but, I will definitely continue this fanfic because this time I actually _wrote down_ ideas instead of keeping them in my little noggin. So! Here it is my new Teen Titan fanfic **Time and Love Knows No Bounds**. Yes, it is a romance, but that's not all! It's very angsty and dramatic. And the fluff isn't that bad people! So all you lemon suckers can just suffer. :P

WARNING: There is MAJOR BB/R shippyness in this story. (Well, it's mainly based around those two anyway, just because I'm such a huge shipper. ) So, R/R andBB/T people. I suggest you just stay away from this story and save your flames for someone who actually cares.

DISCLAIMER: Ha! Ha! Ha! That's funny! Me! Own the Teen Titans! Yea, okay. And let's just say I'm God and I control the universe as well. No, I don't own the Teen Titans.

Alright e'nuff pre-readin' prep. That's all I've got to say until the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Gotta Go Back In Time

The year was 2115 in Jump City . It was a dark cold night; the snow glistened through out the midnight air as it fell over the large metal business buildings. Every thing was quiet, nothing but the whistling of the cold wind could be heard as civilians slept the night away.

Until, a sudden explosion formed on the west side of the city. The explosion shook the town to where lights started flickering on awakening citizens of all sorts. The explosion must have come from those secret laboratories that were stationed there. Several small buildings topped with smoke pillars that breathed out deadly chemical gases each day covered the small spot of land that the city government set aside for scientific purposes. But all the laboratory buildings seemed undisturbed; it seemed that the explosion did not come from here after all. Except one very small laboratory stood out among the forest of smoke pillars, this is where the explosion had come from. This building was hard to believe that it could hold such advanced technology to create that kind of power.

This small laboratory belonged to a minor tech company called "HGX Inc." The lab seemed to be smoldering lightened smoke and ash from its single smoke pillar that sat firmly on the roof top. Something big was happening within, as lights from within the building were flickering on and off and off and on. No one knew what HGX Inc. invented, produced, or how it gets its funding; let alone what the name stood for.

Inside, there was an office on the end of a long metal hallway with half windows letting in little moonlight. This light was the only source of light in that hallway. A scientist could easily trip through here just trying to reach the office door. But one scientist logically enough had made it through and the office door opened.

"Sir, it is almost complete, we shall begin the first phase of testing," said the scientist. He walked into a wooden office instead of a metal one like the hallway. Many dimmed lights surrounded the room as a young man stood looking out into the city from behind a curtained window. He was slim with slicked back hair, and he wore a dark navy business suit. Not looking away from the view of the night outside, he spoke.

"Excellent, proceed, I shall join you shortly," said the young man.

"Yes, Dr. Garvitz," nodded the scientist. He turned to leave to do as told, but the office door opened again and another man came through. This man was short, wore glasses, and wore a black business suit. He was quite old for his height, but kept a neutral face, "Once testing is complete, we will move to the next level and I shall take back what is rightfully mine,"

The short man moved closer to the middle of the room. The young man known as Dr. Garvitz didn't acknowledge him; in fact, he didn't keep his eyes off of the night sky outside the window. This was until the short man got his attention with his façade cough. Dr. Garvitz turned.

"Ah, Mr. Maxell, good night, yes?" he cooed. Mr. Maxell stood still as his cold voice shivered down his spine, but he still kept his neutral face.

"Yes, sir, it is," he said.

"How is the flux capacitor working?" asked Dr. Garvitz.

"It is fluxing, sir," said Mr. Maxell. Dr. Garvitz smirked at his attempted humor.

"I would expect that from our Chief Experimentalist," said Dr. Garvitz.

"Yes, sir, but we would be able to do more with it and be able to travel through time without the risk of aging if we only had the clock of eternity your father had promised us ten years ago," said Mr. Maxell.

"Don't you think I am already aware of this situation?" growled Dr. Garvitz turning his head with a jerk.

"Forgive me, sir, I know how sensitive the subject is," Mr. Maxell took a step back. Dr. Garvitz walked behind his desk and sat down in his office chair facing away from Mr. Maxell.

"You are forgiven, Mr. Maxell. I should blame my father for not returning, and running this company into the grounds, but I should also respect him in the matter of starting this company. After all, it was him who failed in his mission and left the Warp suit out in the open for my great grandfather to discover it in his museum," he said drumming his finger tips.

"Sir? How did you figure--?"

"I've been doing quite a bit of research," said Dr. Garvitz turning the desk lamp on to reveal a series of newspaper clippings of pictures and articles, not to mention, history archives and encyclopedia's and more snapshots from the old broken down newspaper facility near by cluttered his desk, "I do have to choose a date to travel to, once the new and improved Warp suit is ready for use, I'll finally take back the clock of eternity and will have complete control over the space time continuum."

Mr. Maxell pondered on his words. He admired Dr. Garvitz for his commitment and dedication, but he feared he would be "over cocky" in himself. He started questioning his plan.

"Are you sure this will succeed as planned, doctor?" asked Mr. Maxell. Dr. Garvitz felt like he was being mocked.

"Do not question me, Mr. Maxell, I know perfectly well what I am doing," he said, "I have done nothing but committed my life to following my family's footsteps in this research for time travel," he turned only halfway in his chair to only slightly face Mr. Maxell, "ever since that day my father time traveled back a hundred and ten years to find the missing clock of eternity, never returned and drove this company to the ground, I've done nothing but try to find the answer to time travel and put this so called "cooperation" back on top." Mr. Maxell stayed silent, "and nothing is going to stand in my way. So, I will travel back in time and retrieve the clock, and everything will go according to plan," there was a deadly silence in the air.

"Sir, what date did you confirm?" asked Mr. Maxell still holding his neutral expression but held an interest in this conversation.

"As I have said before, I had to do a bit of research, and you very well know what the cause of my father's failure in his mission was, do you not?" cooed Dr. Garvitz. Mr. Maxell thought of the situation. He wasn't sure.

"No, sir, not at all," Dr. Garvitz's lips curled into a thin smile. He turned completely to face his desk of piled research. The desk lamp revealed more of his face. He had a thin beard running down from the bottom tip of his lip down to the tip of his chin. He had dark cold eyes. He reached down to one of the newspaper clippings and pulled out a snapshot. He turned it around to show Mr. Maxell as he moved in closer to get a better look.

It was a picture of what look like five teenagers, three boys, two girls. The masked boy with spiked black hair stood in front holding a villain by his collar, another one could be confused with an android, for his whole body and half of his face was metallic armor, he stood in the back and flashed up a thumb and a smile at the picture. The last boy wasn't like the others; he had green skin with jade short hair. He stood next to the human android smiling widely for the camera. Next to him, was a pale girl, who wore a dark blue cloak and had her hood up, she kept a neutral face in the picture, but you could see a smile behind the shadow of her hood as she looked on. And last was a tall girl, who didn't seem to be from this world. She had long red hair, tall, and very perky as she smiled and waved. Dr. Garvitz slid the picture back into a file folder.

"The Teen Titans," he frowned as he said, "are the reason for my father's failure in his mission,"

Mr. Maxell suddenly realized what all the newspaper clippings and encyclopedias were all about. Every single picture had one or all the Titans in each frame with a written article beneath.

"I have chosen to travel back a hundred years into the past, to the year 2015," he said, "ten years after my father's last encounter, I'm going to the past not only take back the clock of eternity, but to take revenge on the Teen Titans for their interference,"

This is the "over-cocky" side of Dr. Garvitz coming out, that Mr. Maxell started to fear.

"But, sir is it…necessary?" Mr. Maxell asked with curiosity.

"Why, yes, it is, Mr. Maxell," said Dr. Garvitz with a sudden annoyance in his voice, "it is absolutely necessary, for the Titans will not interfere again in the future,"

Mr. Maxell nodded in return. He returned his attention back at the heavily piled research on the desk, and something struck his mind.

"Sir? Forgive my curiosity, but why ten years? Why can you not go back directly after your father's disappearance? What does a ten year difference do with the plan?" he asked. Dr. Garvitz smirked.

"It makes all the difference, Mr. Maxell, because it is in this era that they are the most weak, this is the era where I will be able to hit them so hard they will not be able to mend themselves back together," he said. He took out an old newspaper from one of the file envelopes and looked down at it the picture and article.

"How so, sir?" said Mr. Maxell. Dr. Garvitz studied the paper thoroughly, it seemed like he was reading some of the article. An evil smile slipped across his face. He once or twice would chuckle. Mr. Maxell was wondering what he was thinking, he began to fear his thinking, he was having second thoughts on his question. But Dr. Garvitz looked up at him and smiled widely.

"In this era, four of the Titans have been spoken for," he said in a soft, calm, and confident voice. He suddenly slapped the newspaper down in front of Mr. Maxell. It was a news article that made the front page of the paper.

The title simply stated "The Titan Tower of Love" in bold letters across the top. Underneath there were two major photographs along with a long article. One photograph had two Titans in it, the one they called "Starfire" and the other "Robin." Starfire was in a long white gown, while Robin was in a black tuxedo. Both were holding each other very tightly staring deep into one another's eyes smiling as the shot was taken.

Further down the article was the second photograph. This one also had two of the other Titans in it, the one's they call "Beast Boy" and "Raven." Beast Boy was also in a tuxedo like Robin, while Raven was in a white dress rather than a big white gown like Starfire's.Beast Boy was holding Raven's left hand close tothemand both held each other closely as they leaned ontoone another as if they were dependant on each other. They were looking down at her wedding band that wrapped around her finger and both smiled when the shot was taken.

Mr. Maxell still did not understand what Dr. Garvitz was coming from. What did these four Titans being married have to do with getting revenge on them? Wouldn't it just be easier to back in time and just destroy them all at once? Especially with their advanced future technology, would it not be more simple?

"Sir, forgive me, but what do these two couples being married have to do with getting revenge on the Titans? Would it not be simpler to travel back in time and destroy them all in one single blow?" he asked hoping he would not start anything. Too late, Dr. Garvitz's expression changed completely from confident to annoyance and anger. He stood up from his office chair.

"Fool!" he shouted, "Do you not see it? I want the Titans to suffer! And what could be a better way of torture than to destroy the one they cherished the most and let their broken hearts eat their insides until there is nothing left of them?"

Mr. Maxell looked on and continued to listen.

"This is how I want to attack; this is how I want revenge. And with the Titans completely out of the picture, I will finally be able to retrieve the clock of eternity and I will finally have total control over the space time continuum,"

Mr. Maxell smiled at his plan. Even though it seemed too easy, but he decided not to press on. Suddenly, the office door swung open revealing a rather rounded scientist, who was bald and wore thick glasses. Dr. Garvitz and Mr. Maxell noticed him immediately.

"Dr. Garvitz, the tests were all a complete success, we can now proceed to suit you up for your first flight through time," he said opening the door inviting the gentlemen to exit the room.

"Wonderful, we shall go then, Prof. Beck," said Dr. Garvitz as he passed Mr. Maxell and left out into the cold hallway. Mr. Maxell followed and Prof. Beck shut the door behind him.

They headed down the long dark hallway. All was silent; nothing could be heard except for the quiet tapping of leather shoes slowly walking down the tiled floor. A few windows on one side of the hallway was the only source of light. They reached the other end in front of a large steel door. Professor Beck pressed a few coded numbers on the key pad next to the door. The sound of beeping buttons and a sudden hiss from the air pressure being released from the sides echoed through the hall.

Through the steel was a massive technology lab, full of inventors, mechanics, and scientists studying, building, or inventing new and improved machinery that hasn't been seen by the public yet. The three gentlemen walked across the steel balcony that overlooked the whole lab. Scientists and others acknowledged Dr. Garvitz with good luck as they all knew where he was headed.

They reached the other side in front of another steel door, the only difference was they key pad was much more complex and the door had a metal plate screwed to the door that read "TOP SECRET" in bright bold red letters. This time, Dr. Garvitz passed the key code and the door slowly opened relieving some locked up air pressure. They stepped inside and the door closed again. Inside the room was nothing but a clear cylinder chamber that seemed to contain some sort of armored suit.

"And you have tested all its new defense systems?" asked Dr. Garvitz not turning to acknowledge the others.

"Yes, sir, all defenses are working as designed," said Prof. Beck.

"And the regulator?"

"Set to the date as ordered,"

"What of the new thermo blasters?"

"We have modified the two blasters on the shoulder blades of the Warp suit in which you have complete control of their destruction. First level being as weak as a simple fire of a pistol; the last level can be as destructive as a nuclear explosion,"

"Excellent," smiled Dr. Garvitz, "let us begin,"

The lights flickered on; the suit of armor was revealed. The suit was a shiny metal chrome. The aerodynamic design of the suit was clean and smooth. A round circular dial was placed in the chest area of the suit. Around the rim of the dial had small numbers dating every five years from the past, present, and future. But that's not all the suit had; on the shoulder blades two chrome blasters gleamed in the florescent lights. Wires were coming in and out through the suit giving off an electric discharge as the clear chamber split open.

One of the scientists that were in the secret lab to begin with headed towards the computer and the wires that connected the suit disconnected. Dr. Garvitz had left the room earlier, and returned not in his blue business attire but in a black jump suit. He walked up on to the platform to the suit of chrome armor and two assisting scientists followed behind him. They took the chest armor and snapped it across his torso. They placed a pair of chromed boots in front of him and he slipped his bony feet inside. One of the scientists handed him the spherical chrome helmet. Dr. Garvitz placed it firmly around his head. He slipped on the utility gloves and the scientists backed away as he stepped back into the chamber.

"Are you sure that this new Warp suit is ready for use?" asked Mr. Maxell. Prof. Beck turned around to answer.

"The test experiment analysis confirmed it so, we are confident it will work as planned," the chamber began to close and sealing Dr. Garvitz inside.

"What about the nuclear reaction from the sudden pull from the worm hole when he opens it?"

"The new designed chrome exterior gives the protection he needs to travel through time without getting the side effect of radiation. Plus, the regulator would help regulate the sudden pull when he opens the worm hole," said Prof. Beck. He turned around back to Dr. Garvitz giving him a nod of confirmation saying that everything is ready. Dr. Garvitz returned the nod and twisted the regulator and pressed it firmly in the middle.

The regulator began to glow first, then suit turned into a bright white light, soon the light engulfed the entire laboratory. Another loud explosion echoed through out the lab and into the night. All the scientists and Mr. Maxell shielded their eyes as the light flashed once more and suddenly faded. They all looked up at the chamber to find the young Dr. Garvitz had disappeared from the chamber.

"Well? Did it work?" asked Mr. Maxell. Prof. Beck went over to the computer and started scanning for disconnections or any other problems.

"The nuclear energy has been dispersed; it's all up to him. He's now in the past,"

* * *

Well, alright! First chapter is up! Buuuuddy!

So, do you think Dr. Garvitz is a selfish psycopath? Yea, I think that too.

Perhaps I wrote him that way for a reason shrugs I have my opinions you have yours. Think what you wanna think. Well, please Read and Review! I wanna know your thoughts! Even if this story sucks I'm still going to try and finish it!

Oh! And if there's any BB/R shippers out there. Please go and check out my Beast Boy and Raven message board totally dedicated to them! You'll have fun there!

Chapter 2 will be up soon! I'm shootin' for once a week, at the extent of two weeks. Maximum three weeks just in case I get writer's block or "The Prophecy" aires soon. SQQEEEEEE::jumps up and down like a sissy girl:

Byas!

Quillmaster14


	2. Our Slice of Paradise

Many thanks for all your reviews! Very inspiring! I greatly appreciate it! And now for chapter 2!

Okay, now just to let you people know about this chapter, I have actually taken the liberty to do some research. I actually carried a notebook around and took notes and examined married couples and how they act. Since I'm single and not married, I had to go on something. And I re-watched all the Beast Boy and Raven episodes and tried to make it fit so they don't get too OOC. But let's do some math

Ten years + marriage + hormones OOCness.

So, as you can very well see from my very obvious Property of OOCness. I tried my best to make them as close to their original personality as I possible could. So, this is why this chapter is quite…fluffy. And it's the fact that I like fluff, so sue me. Plus, there's a reason behind the fluff that will be revealed later on in the story, so I'm going to stop spoiling stuff for you and you guys can now read!

Disclaimer: Must I put this on _every_ chapter? Meh, who cares. I don't own the Teen Titans, but I actually do own Dr. Garvitz character, that was my own original design based off of the villain Warp from the episode "How Long Is Forever?" Man, I love that episode…:sighs:

I'm such a sucker for time travel. P

Enjoy!

………………………

Chapter 2: Our slice of paradise

The sun was rising over the horizon, greeting the citizens of Jump City in their time of waking. Sunlight gleamed onto the blue sea, and reflected into the windows of a particular building that stood on a small rocky island. This tower was in the shape of a large "T" and it housed five of Jump city's extraordinary people.

The light started creeping up higher into the tower and pouring into a certain window on the side. It grew brighter and brighter letting its golden hue coat the entire dark room that was on the other side of the window. The room was a bedroom, and the light then shined onto two lovers sleeping soundly in each others arms. The bright lights began to distract them and one began to wake. He opened his eyes to stare out into the morning sun, and then returned to kiss her tenderly on the forehead to wake her up.

"Raven?" he whispered sleepily. He began to massage her back with his hand, for she slept comfortably on top of him with her arm lying on his front and her head pillowed against his shoulder.

"Raven?" he called out again a little louder, but still no more then a whisper. She inhaled deeply at the sound of his voice and tightened her grip around him.

"Raven, c'mon it's morning," he said in a more normal tone. She nuzzled against his shoulder.

"Just a few more minutes," she said sleepily. He started to chuckle at her words.

"A few more minutes? I thought I was the one that usually asks for more time," he replied. She smiled at his comment, but still kept her eyes closed. A minute of silence passed, and then Garfield began to sit up.

"C'mon Raven, I'll make you breakfast," he said, kissing her forehead one more time. He sat up and stretched his arms at full length. He relaxed and motioned towards the edge of the bed, but suddenly something caught him off guard; something was holding him back or rather a someone.

"Not so fast," teased Raven. She had her arms around his shoulders and he gasped when she rapidly jerked him back down on his back onto the sheets again. She leaned up against him and looked directly into his eyes.

"When I say we need a few more minutes, then we need a few more minutes," she said. He smirked, she inched closer to his lips and finally kissed him. He put his arms around her as she pressed her body closer to him making the moment more passionate. He smiled as he felt her force against him.

"Well, someone's in a good mood this morning," he muttered. She smiled at him then pressed little more against him. He moaned in satisfaction and began to run a hand threw her silk violet hair.

"Are you trying to talk me out of making breakfast this morning?" he asked with a mischievous grin. She stopped only an inch away from his face.

"Looks like you caught me," she amusingly sighed. He began to chuckle slightly, "I can't seem to keep anything from you, can I?"

"I think by now, I would know my own wife," he said placing a finger under her chin and giving her a soft kiss. She returned a favor. She gently rested her head against his chest and looked out into the morning view from outside, he turned to watch the amazing view with her.

"You do so much for me already, Gar," she said, "you don't have to spoil me,"

He turned to her, then a sudden grin crossed his lips.

"Oh, I'll spoil you," he said. Suddenly rolling her underneath him, she started to giggle, "I'll spoil you until your skin turns green," he said. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. She laughed internally at his silly pun. She loved him for making her laugh, even though she never showed it often. During the hard times, it seemed he would always make the serious situation easier to go through by looking to the brighter side with his silly comments, and she would always smile for it. He loved her smile, that's why he would always try to bring her out, that's why he would always make these teasing jokes no matter how corny it was, at least he would try. She loved him for making her smile because it would always be easier to express herself the way she wanted to, and be able to show off her true internal beauty and she loved him for it. Oh, how she loved him for it! She never wanted him to stop. As long as she kept smiling, he never will.

"So, obviously, you are rotten to the core," Raven joked. He realized she was commenting on his green skin and he laughed.

"You know it," he replied stroking the side of her cheek, "So, breakfast?"

Raven thought about it. There's no point in getting him out of it now, she thought.

"Alright," she simply stated. He grinned and kissed her one more time.

"So, you want the gourmet breakfast buffet? Or breakfast in bed? Or a gourmet breakfast buffet in bed?" he asked teasing her. She rolled her eyes in his amusement.

"Okay, lover boy, there is a limit," she said pushing him off of her to the side, she sat up and push the covers off of her.

"Oho, _lover boy_, huh?" he teased. He tugged on her wrist when she to reach the side of the bed. He pulled her quickly to him, making her turn in surprise and face him to which their noses were touching,

"I like the sound of that,"

She started to laugh again.

………………………………

Upstairs in the main frame of the Titans Tower, the other three Titans were already up and awake. Cyborg had entered the room while Robin and Starfire had made breakfast for themselves. Robin was definitely different nowadays. He still wore his same uniform and kept his same mask, but his physical appearance changed. He was about the same height as Starfire, and he allowed his hair to grow a little more. It wasn't in that same spiked hairdo that he would style with bottle after bottle of hair gel. Starfire seemed to be getting more radiant and beautiful each day, in Robin's view. Her hair grew a little more as well, and it was still the same rich red auburn color. Her uniform stayed the same, it's how she was recognized, and it was a Tameranian fashion statement. They sat down and Robin had just kissed Starfire's cheek and she blushed.

"Thanks for breakfast, Star, it looks fantastic," said Robin.

"Mornin' ya'll," yawned Cyborg, he went straight for the refrigerator to treat himself to some food.

"Morning, Cyborg," said Robin.

"Good morning, Cyborg," said a perky Starfire, "you have slept well?"

"Like a log," he said. He started rummaging through the refrigerator pushing aside all the tofu that sat in front.

"Hey, have you two seen BB and Rae yet? Aha," asked Cyborg. Cyborg knew that Garfield had changed his codename and preferred to be called either Garfield or Gar, but some old habits are hard to break, and Garfield didn't mind a bit as long as he knew his real name. He finally found what he was looking for, a traditional foot long ham and beef jerky sandwich.

"They're probably still in their room," replied Robin.

"Yes, I do believe they are the last ones to usually awaken," said Starfire. Cyborg nodded and sat down at the table. He placed his one foot sub on a plate and started to chow down.

"They've been like this for awhile, haven't they? I remember how Raven was usually the first one up," he said taking a bite of his one foot sub, "it was like a routine for her get up, make tea, and read,"

"Yea, and Gar would always be the last one to wake," said Robin, "and I remember how he used to always try and get her to taste his tofu,"

"Heh, oh yea," laughed Cyborg between bites, "and now that's all she has for breakfast, looks like BB won that battle," Cyborg laughed again and Robin laughed right along with him, "But seriously, have you guys noticed that? I mean, every morning they get up and one of 'em would make breakfast for each other and it's always the same thing every mornin', tofu eggs and herbal tea,"

They all realized that this was true, and started to chuckle.

"You know, probably about ten years ago you wouldn't really think that those two would end up where they are now, totally head over hills in love with each other. But now, you look back on those days and you could definitely tell that their was chemistry between them,"

"Kinda like how you and Star were just oozing chemicals, right?" smirked Cyborg. Robin growled at him in a good natural way, he knew he was joking, but he knew it was the truth too.

"I guess it's true when they say 'opposites attract,'" stated Robin, Cyborg nodded in agreement. He took another big bite and Robin had slipped a hand into Starfire's.

"And they've been together for…how long? Four, five years?" asked Cyborg.

"They got married two years after we did, so…they've been together for a solid five years,"

"And they're still goin' on strong," The all smiled widely at Cyborg's last comment. It was true, ever since Raven had been freed from her destiny, Garfield had taken the opportunity to show the world to her and helped her how to express her feelings. The two shared more in common then they both realized. Both had tragic pasts especially with their parents, and both have been betrayed and burned by people they thought they loved. And this is where it all began. Garfield was there to comfort Raven in her time of despair and loneliness. Raven was there to comfort him in his time of regret and guilt. And the two have never left each others side, they went through everything together through thick and thin. It went from best friends to simply boyfriend and girlfriend to, once Raven was ready, a spiritually intertwined couple, both Garfield and Raven were very happy together, nothing could tear them apart.

Even though Raven was not all up for this new experience, Gar still found a way to her heart and taught her how to open it up and it was a great feeling for her. She felt that she owed him everything, her world, her life, her love, and she would do anything to pay him back, but it still wasn't enough for her, and she hoped it will never be enough. She had the rest of her life ahead of her to spend it all with him and that was plenty of time. And the Titans have noticed all of this and it was a great feeling to see someone who has had such a troubled past, like Raven's and Gar's for that matter, find true happiness within each other. The three Titans had finished talking when the two entered the room with their arms around each other.

"Mornin', you two," said Cyborg with a mouth full of jerky.

"Hey, Cy," said Gar, "Rob, Star,"

"Oh, good morning, Garfield and Raven," said Starfire cheerfully.

"Morning, Garfield," said Robin, "You and Raven sleep well?"

"Eh…okay, Raven here kept on hogging all the covers--," he joked, but he was cut off by Raven elbowing him in the side playfully. The rest of the team laughed.

"Don't start," she said, he chuckled, "why don't you go ahead and make breakfast, Sir Snores-a-lot?"

"Oh, burn," joked Cyborg. Robin and Starfire laughed. Garfield threw Raven a look, but congratulated her for the comeback by kissing her cheek before letting her go to the table. He went over to the kitchen to make their breakfast. Conversations began to start up again. Robin and Starfire were in their own little world and Cyborg had started talking to Raven about the T-car, while Beast Boy continued his cooking. He placed everything on two plates, while Raven eventually got up to help him with the tea. They both headed for the table and Garfield sat down next to Raven placing their breakfast on the table. Cyborg took a glance at their meal and turned to Robin to whisper in his ear.

"What did I tell ya?" he whispered. Robin glanced slightly to get a look, he silently laughed, "tofu and herbal tea," Starfire heard him and she also looked down the table to examine Garfield and Raven. They were in their own conversation as they began to eat, Starfire began to giggle. Garfield and Raven looked up from their own conversation at Starfire's giggling.

"What're you three whispering about?" Gar asked. Cyborg sat up quickly from leaning close to Robin and Starfire.

"Nothing," he said, quickly taking a bit of his sub to shut himself up.

"This better not be about another early morning combat practice," commented Raven. Robin turned away from Starfire to glance down the table.

"No, not really, but that's an excellent idea, Raven," Robin smirked, the team groaned. Cyborg wanted to change this subject fast before Robin got anymore ideas. Robin and Starfire returned to their own conversation, instead. Robin was only kidding, it's not like he was the only one who didn't want to exercise early in the morning. Cyborg started watching Garfield and Raven eat their breakfast.

"Man, you two are really something, ya know that?" he said changing the subject. Garfield and Raven looked at him with raised eye brows in curiosity.

"What?" they said in unison. Cyborg smirked again.

"I remember you guys wouldn't touch each others food, now it seems like that's all you two eat," he said. Robin and Starfire just listened with interest. Garfield and Raven looked back at each other and then Raven turned to Cyborg to speak.

"Well, tofu tastes almost exactly the same as the actual thing," said Raven, she glanced to the side at Gar, "_and_ it is full of protein,"

"Yeah," replied Garfield, "and herbal tea," he held up his mug of tea, "is definitely a good thing to have in the morning, it's all…steamy," Cyborg grunted in amusement. Raven gave him a stern look.

"Steamy?" she remarked, "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"No…no," he said looking back at Raven, giving her a apologetic smile, "herbal tea is very soothing too, and it's just so…smooth," she listen intently to his words, she knew what he was doing, "just like being at the ocean under the moon, that sort of smooth, and it also has a very complex taste, with all it's…herbs and tea," he continued on, "it has a variety of good flavors all hidden within that dark liquid. Once you stir it up you can see all those good flavors inside, which gives you an awesome taste. You could call it a…mystery drink,"

"And tofu," she interrupted him, "is just funny in its own way, because you can cook it in so many different ways, that it will have a exciting taste every time, but no matter how you prepare it, it will always be _good_ for you," they both exchanged side glances and small smiles.

"Ugh, alright, enough flirtin' you two," said Cyborg. Robin and Starfire both laughed slightly and got up to put away their plates. Garfield and Raven shared a small kiss. Cyborg rolled his eyes and finished his sandwich and left Garfield and Raven to finish up their breakfast.

"Alright, y'all, if anybody need me I'll be headin' East," he said walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute, you groan at use for flirting and now you're gonna go see Bumble Bee to flirt with her?" said Garfield turning around in his seat. Cyborg had been seeing Bumble Bee for the past few years now, he had an infatuation with every since he went undercover at the H.I.V.E. Now it grew into a relationship, but because she was the leader of Titans East is was difficult for them to meet up, but they would still try and find time to meet together. Cyborg rolled his eyes; he couldn't come up with anything clever to say back, he really wanted to leave.

"Yep," he simply said.

"We've got afternoon combat practice in a few hours, so be back before then," said Robin. Cyborg nodded and opened the door.

"Hey, why don't you do us all a favor and propose already!" Garfield yelled from behind. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back for you, salad head," Cyborg's voice echoed through the hall before the doors hissed shut.

……………………….

Later that afternoon, as the sun was setting across the bay, citizens were heading home from their long day of business. Traffic was backed up, as angry drivers shouted at the car in front of them to move. Something was happening at the intersection, a few what looked like frozen cars blocked the road. Then a black warp started to form in the middle of the intersection.

"What is that!"

"What's goin' on!"

"Hey! Keep movin', c'mon! What's the hold up!"

A chrome boot had made contact with the hot asphalt underneath. Then, a figure started to climb out of the black hole.

"What the-?"

"Who's that?"

The figure wore some kind of chrome armor, and a round circular object glowed brightly on his chest as he turned to face the shouting people.

"Hey! Move it, buddy! Some of us have lives to run!"

"I do not have time for this," said Dr. Garvitz. He waved a quick hand in the air and a sudden wave of energy blew over the entire intersection, freeze framing the entire scene. He looked at his surroundings and smirked at his accomplishment. He turned up further up the road to where the ocean shored. The Titans Tower was in perfect view between the valleys of large executive buildings.

"You shall meet your end soon enough, Titans, very soon, but first," he turned around the other road that lead to the Metro Arts Technologies Museum, "I need to pick up a special clock of mine," he walked off in the opposite direction.

………………………

It was late in the evening, the sun had touched the horizon line over the ocean, and it would be nightfall very soon. Raven was standing on the roof of the tower with her arms crossed, watching the setting sun. A gentle breeze rushed by ruffling the tips of her hair and cloak; her hair was now at shoulder length, it was long enough to a point where she could pull it back to see the features of her face, that is, if she wanted to. She preferred to have her hair down, that was her style. On special occasions, she would pull it back to try and impress her husband. She always enjoyed catching him off guard with the little things, and he loved every little thing she did, it was like magic. Her uniform didn't change after ten years of being on the team. She still wore her famous blue cloak and black leotard. Crime was always on the run and it kept the Titans busy so a change in uniform wasn't necessary. Plus, it was easier for her to move faster in what she already wears, since she was use to it. What was the point of wearing a dress in battle? Possibly, the only difference in the way she dressed was her wedding band she wore on her left hand.

It was almost dusk, the sun began to sink lower and lower giving the sky a bright yellow hue that reflected into the sea. She enjoyed this time of day. It was as if the world seemed to stop, and everything was at peace, no crime, no missions, just the sound of the ocean waters and a beautiful golden light that looked like it would shine forever.

She stood there on the roof admiring the view, breathing in the fresh air from the ocean's tide. But it seemed that she was waiting for someone, someone very important. A small wave of concern took over her; she was hoping that he didn't forget to meet her. But that concern started to melt away when she felt that certain someone from behind place an arm around her waist and another across her shoulders, pulling her into a sweet embrace.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Garfield whispered into her ear. Raven relaxed into his arms. Garfield had changes in his physique as well. He was definitely taller, taller then he was ten years ago. Tall enough to where he was at least one inch taller then Raven. He had more muscle, with ten years of crime fighting and combat practice; it was no surprise that his muscles did develop. Raven couldn't help but be attracted to it. The power within his arms, it was comforting to know that he could always protect her. His face changed a bit, he grew a bit mature over the years, but his innocent boyish charm that Raven had fallen in love with still shined through his emerald eyes. His jade hair grew in length too, it was still thick, smooth, and it still held its spiked style. Raven could run a hand through it and it would still bounce back into place. Unlike Raven, Garfield did change in uniform; he had a new codename, so he figured it would be good to change his outward appearance a bit. His uniform was now a short sleeved black jump suit with tough dark purple boots instead of his usual sneakers. It was still the same colors, black and purple, but just a different style.

Gar rested his head onto her shoulder, and they both looked forward watching the sun pass over the ocean.

"I was thinking you had forgotten," said Raven.

"Me? Forget this? Never," he said kissing her cheek, "we do this everyday, it's like a habit, you know? So addicting that it becomes instinct,"

Raven began to laugh softly. He smiled.

"What?" he said almost laughing himself.

"Where did you get all this intelligence from? Have you been going through my books again?" Raven turned around in his arms to face him, she kept her hands on his front.

"Mmm…maybe," he said, "then again, we have been together for quite awhile, probably some of your smarts rubbed off on me,"

Raven smiled placing a small kiss on his lips and looking back into his eyes. Garfiled smiled back rubbing his forehead against hers.

"So, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to relax my mind," she said, "hold on," She gripped the side of her cloak and threw it over their heads as it began to glow her famous black aura. The aura took the form of a raven and flew off to the outskirts of town. It flew over buildings, roads, and cars as it began to pick up speed. The sky turned into a rich violet for the sun could no longer be seen. The raven began to slow as it neared a large wooded area. It cut through the trees with ease, passing through the leaves and vines. It finally came to a halt and landed next to a clear river bank in the middle of a small clearing. There were several rocks next to the river with a small rushing waterfall on one end. It was a clear night tonight as the moon began to peak through the rich green trees, and the water from the river glistened in the moon's reflection as it silently flowed on. It was a peaceful sight. The raven landed on a particular boulder next to the rushing water fall and began to take shape of a cloak whipping back into the wind to reveal Garfield and Raven still holding each other. They looked around at their surroundings.

"Nice night, tonight, huh?" said Garfield.

"Very," said Raven. They both sat down on the boulder and listened to the sounds of the night, the crickets chirping, the water rushing, the rustling of leaves in the wind. Raven sighed, she and Gar come to this same place every evening to do her daily meditation and for the past few years, Garfield had accompanied her and had grown accustom to it. This one spot was a great way to be away from it all, the crime fighting, the Tower, and the city noise; it was a way to forget all their troubles and pain in the past. Just being together in this one place was the remedy for any pain. It was like their sanctuary, their paradise, it was here they would run to together after a fight, or after an argument with their determined leader. Sometimes they would stay here for hours, talking about their days together, sharing secrets of their past, and they would only leave if it was too late or they had a call. Raven sighed once more and leaned in to her husband's embrace. Garfield wrapped his arms around her and cradled her slightly.

"You know, this place seems to never change," said Garfield looking around, "it always seems to hold its natural colors every time we come here,"

"It's been ten years, but it still feels like we just found it yesterday," said Raven. He nodded in agreement. The moon was at the right angle to where it reflected on to the water and made the night air sparkle. They took a moment of silence holding each other and looking around at this pretty sight. It felt like something out of a Robert Frost poem, if you could describe it. So peaceful, yet it felt like it had a deep meaning behind in the shadows of the trees. Neither Garfield nor Raven could quite put their finger on it, but they felt more connected here.

"Gar, what do you think keeps us coming here everyday?" she asked him softly. Tough question, he had to think about this, there was so much that he couldn't possibly know, but he knew it was something.

"I don't know, really, it's more of a gut feeling for me. It's something about this place, the quiet, the natural beauty that surrounds us; I can see why we meditated here so much before," he said intertwining his hand into hers, "and there's just something that I feel whenever I'm here with you." he said. She started to smile, "shouldn't you know? After all, you're the one who showed me this place in the beginning," he added, Raven nodded.

"True, and after that, we did have our moments here," she said, Gar smiled.

"Our first kiss," he said.

"Our first meditation together," she said.

"And I think this is where I proposed to you too," he said.

"And this is where I accepted," she said.

"Yea, a year and a half later," he smiled, Raven laughed softly.

"You proposed, I needed time to think about it," she replied.

"But over a year? I was banging my head against the wall a week later," he said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for your patience," she said sardonically. He chuckled. Silence fell over them again, they both began to think of their good times they had together. Well, Garfield had given his opinion, now he wanted to know hers.

"So, what do _you _think keeps us coming here?" He asked her. Raven thought about it. There was so much that he's done for her in the past. He showed her what it's like to have emotion, expression, feelings. He gave her everything she could possibly want and more, she didn't realize that such a feeling existed for one person, especially when that one person was Garfield Logan, the fun-loving, care-free, prankster that was always full of hope and faith, who would have thought that she would fall him? Then, Raven looked down at their hands that held the other, she looked carefully at her wedding band that reminded her of the promise she made to him. It gleamed in the moonlight as Gar started to rub that particular finger with his thumb and played with the ring and she smiled, there could only be one answer.

"Our love," she whispered softly, Beast Boy looked up from their hands at her, his heart had jumped when she spoke, "it's our love that keeps us here, together. There's just something about you that makes me love you the way that I do. You…balance me, you've shown me the world, you have given me what I thought was the impossible. There's a special bond between us, that's just too powerful to break. It's that feeling that I've always dreamed about and I can only find it with you next to me. I guess it is like what you said before, it's a gut feeling that just drives me to say…I love you," she turned around to get a better look of his sweet face, he looked directly into her violet eyes as they began to glitter. He was lost in them, they were so beautiful, "I love you so much, Garfield,"

He smiled when she said his name, he reached behind and place a hand behind her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. She responded by taking his cheeks into her hands to rub them gently and pressing more to his lips.

"I love you, Raven," he muttered against her lips, this only made her deepen the kiss further. She had all this bottled up emotion for him in the past that she had been dying to let loose, and what better way to express how she felt about him then by kissing him in a place where no one knew where they were? They began to move their lips in a more rhythmic motion, pushing Garfield on his back with Raven on top of him. He placed his arms around her pulling her closer. Their kiss lasted for only a few short minutes, but to them, the pleasure lasted forever.

Suddenly, a boulder right next to them began to float in mid air and then exploded next to the two, causing them to break off in surprise and Raven reacted by covering themselves with her powers shielding them from the falling rubble. It must have been a pretty big piece of rock to make all that rubble. The black aura faded and Raven looked back at her husband, she still had her hands on his cheeks and his arms were still around her. Garfield had a small mischievous smirk on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss, but I believe I just gave you a run for your emotions," he said slyly. Raven threw him a look, but then she smiled slightly and began to laugh.

"I believe you did," she said. She leaned in closer and light kissed his lips.

"And I think it's time we meditate," she said quietly in his ear. He smiled once more.

"Alright, lead the way,"

Raven let go of his cheeks and lifted herself off of him to sit right next to him. He waited silently as he watched her levitate off the ground into a lotus position. She looked down at him, watching him as he began to sit Indian style and with her mental abilities she lifted him up right next to her.

Raven extended a hand to him expecting him to take it. Garfield simply looked down at her palm, but instead of taking it into his, he used his fingers to part the middle sections of hers and slipped one finger into each one and gripped her hand tightly. He leaned in close to her.

"Love intertwines," he whispered softly. She gripped his hand tightly in return as he rubbed the back of her palm with his thumb. They closed their eyes simultaneously, and both went into deep thought.

This was their favorite part of their hours with one another, meditating together in their quiet cache away from the world. Their souls would unite as one, their love would be exploited and released into the natural world around them, it would bounce back into them making it stronger. They could feel each others heart beat at the same motion as theirs, it was pure synergy between them and it was a wonderful feeling. It was as if they were connected at the joining of their hands. Just the fact of having them at their side was enough to confirm that they will never be alone. And it eased their minds tremendously and their bond would grow stronger and stronger each day with every hour of meditation. Their hearts would be filled with such a sweet warm sensation every night. But tonight was different, something was amiss. Raven started to breathe heavily, Garfield felt her pain, the pain of fear. It hurt him as much as it did her. Suddenly, Raven's breath gave out and she fell forward opening her eyes in shock. He reacted before she could reach the ground.

"Raven!" Garfield cried out. He moved out of position to break her fall, luckily he did. Raven looked forward, too afraid to move. She looked up at Garfield with a sudden fear that scared him as well.

"Did you feel that too?" she asked him. Gar had sat her back down on the rock.

"Yea, I did. What did it mean?" he asked. Raven looked into his eyes full of concern. She couldn't believe what she just saw, she refused to believe it, but she had to tell him.

"I…had a vision, but it can't be real, it can't, not now," she said her breath still raging. Raven gripped her head to try and calm down.

"What was it?" he asked. Raven looked at him one more time. Garfield could see she was trying to fight back the tears. She had to tell him.

"I saw…us. We were in some kind of room full of clocks and you were…," she couldn't find strength to finish, but Garfield tried to urge her on by taking her hand again trying to comfort her, "dead and I was holding you…trying to wake you, but you wouldn't…you wouldn't…I tried to heal you, but it wouldn't work, you were hit by some laser from…a silver armored man,"

A huge wave of fear took over Gar and he started to breathe deeply too. It couldn't be true, he couldn't die, not here not now. He was about to say some words of comfort, but was cut off by a familiar ring tone. It was their communicator going off, the white T started to glow red, Garfield flipped his open to reveal a small screen showing Robin's face and his voice.

"Titans, trouble at the Metro Arts Technologies Museum," he said. Gar looked back at Raven who still had that same fear in her eyes.

"We're on our way," he said slowly, he flipped the communicator back and placed it on his belt again. Silence was spread through out their surroundings, it even seemed like the water stopped flowing in that moment. Raven wrapped her arms around Garfield, seeming like she was trying to protect him, but clinging on for comfort at the same time. Garfield kissed his wife and took her into a comforting embrace.

"It'll be okay, we'll be fine," he said even though he wasn't for sure. Raven couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she didn't want to lose his love.

………………………

Woo! How's that for suspense! D

So, Beast Boy and Raven are off to fight the villain at the Metro Arts Technologies Museum. And will Raven's vision come true? Will Beast Boy actually die? Do the Titans have any idea what they are getting into? Are you really ticked off at the writer for leaving you in suspense?

Well, tough cookies, you're gonna have to wait until the next update.

Here's some responses to some reviews:

Kmutt: That was awesome, u are such a good writer! I really hope u finish this, so far it's really great. Good luck! 

Quillmaster14: Thanks for the complement! I plan on finishing this story, but not my other one, I kinda lost the will for that one.

Warprince2000: Cool story! Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter (update soon Plz)

Quillmaster14: Thanks! You shall see what happens in time! I already know what happens. Heehee. I plan to update at least once a week, three weeks at the latest if I get writer's block or new episodes start to premiere. So, expect more!

TDG3RD: Good start to what looks to be a great story. Can't wait for the next chapter!

Quillmaster14: I've got a good start? Well, that's a first for me. Thanks! Tell me what you think of this chapter too!

Dark-Canuck: Very nice. It's kinda dark which I like, please update soon, me wants more!

Quillmaster14: Oho, if you think chapter one is dark, just wait for the next few, it gets very dark and devastating, I know, I wrote it. ;)

Comrade: It looks good. It's well written and the ideas look well thought out. Good job.

Quillmaster14: Thanks Comrade! I'm glad you'd reviewed! I'm such a sucker for time travel it's about time I did a fic for it. Pay real close attention to the next few chapters and you'll see heavy irony later on. I've got it all planned.


	3. Fate is Cruel

Chapter three: Fate is Cruel

It was dark within the cold corridors of the Metro Arts Technologies Museum. Guards walked up and down the long hallways. Security cameras covered each corner. The museum was a heavily guarded place, for it held and displayed some of the most advanced technologies scientists invent these days. One particular exhibit displayed all sorts of different working clocks, but there was one clock that was valued above all the rest, The Clock of Eternity. With its round clear dome containing bronze spheres rotating every second, The Clock of Eternity was said to control time itself. The clock shall never stop counting down every second of life.

Suddenly, the doors to the clock exhibit burst open blowing the doors off the hinges with huge force. Dr. Garvitz walked through the rising dust with a glint on his chrome Warp suit.

"Halt!"

Dr. Garvitz turned around and saw two armed guards running towards him. They had their guns pointed straight at him; all he did was allowed a smirk and waved a quick hand at them. A sudden wave of energy went flying through the air straight for the guards.

"Freez-,"

The guards were frozen on the spot like thick icicles. Dr. Garvitz turned back around and entered the exhibit. He walked up to a certain display that held the valuable Clock of Eternity in the middle of the exhibit. He looked down at the prize that was tempting him inside. He started to chuckle.

"You would think after ten years they would put this into tighter security," He stretched out his hand to take back the Clock, but was distracted by a flying bird-a-rang. He smiled again; he knew who was behind him.

"For your sake, you'll keep your---," Robin couldn't seem to finish his one liner, his eyes went wide, Starfire gasped.

"Warp," she said quietly. Dr. Garvitz stepped closer into the lamps; his chrome suit began to glisten in the light. Raven caught the color of the suit immediately; disturbing images from her vision began to haunt her mind.

"Garfield…," she whispered to Garfield, who was in fighting stance right next to her. He had heard the sudden plea in her voice, and turned to her. He saw her expression full of fear looking straight at the "silver" armored man. He knew why she was worried.

"Not quite my dear," cooed Dr. Garvitz to Starfire, "The Warp you know I believe is now…lost in time. In the future I am known as Dr. Garvitz, Head Scientist and Owner of HGX Incorporated, and soon to be the richest man in his century, but in this time you may indeed call me 'Warp,'" he said with confidence, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a clock to retrieve, I'll deal with you in a moment,"

Another bird-a-rang flew by him again, he dodged it with ease.

"Not in this century or the next," said Robin, he got into position and shouted the command, "Titans, go!"

The Titans sprang into action. Warp set his thermo blasters to level one. Robin was the first to attack, he started to jump kick him, but Warp easily protected himself with his thick metal hands. Robin began to do more hand to hand combat, but no prevail. Warp blocked each punch, backed away dodging a punch and he pulled out one of his exploding discs and threw it towards Robin. He quickly responded to one of his own discs, they both exploded in mid air. The smoke blinded the two enemies, but Warp took a guess and fired his thermo blasters at the black silhouette of Robin through the smoke. Robin flipped back to dodge the surprising laser's heat. Then, Starfire and Raven came into play.

Starfire threw her flashing green starbolts at the villain. Raven summoned unhinged doors and empty display cases. Warp deflected these attacks with a protective force field. He turned up his thermo blasters up three levels to level four and began to fire at the two heroines. They both dodged the attacks and flew back. A sudden sonic blast came from behind catching Warp off guard. The smoke from the blast began to rise and Warp couldn't see what was ahead of him. Cyborg quickly jumped down to attack, but he wasn't fast enough. As the smoke began to rise and Warp could see his outline showing through, he braced himself and flashed another wave of energy freezing Cyborg when he touched ground.

Garfield began to get a running start at the villain. He jumped and transformed into a ferocious lion. Warp aimed his blaster at him. Garfield was on his toes ready to strike. Warp had fired the blaster, Gar started to pounce, but both were cut off by a wall of black energy.

"No! Stay back!" shouted Ravenwho was the source of the black wall. The green changeling morphed back into human form to look up at her.

"Raven, I'll be okay! Just let me-,"

"No, I am not going to risk losing you," this was what she was afraid of; Garfield's pride would motivate him to stay in the battle. But he knew better than to argue with Raven at this time, so he backed away to safety, the energy wall began to fade, and Raven could breathe a little easier. Raven summoned three large pillars and threw them at Warp. Warp fired his thermo blaster at the pillars letting the broken pieces spread out everywhere from the attack.

Then Robin came from behind, took out his bo and attacked. Warp blocked the shot with a few deflections of his hands. Robin tried again, no good. He would try again and again until Warp had grown tired and caught Robin unexpectedly with a shock ray in his right hand. The ray was powerful enough to send him crashing into a series of display cases knocking him out.

"Robin! No!" Starfire cried out. Starfire and Raven were the only ones left. Garfield had enough. Cyborg was frozen, Robin was knocked out, he needed to go in, and he didn't want the girls to fight alone. Starfire and Raven were trying their best to stop the fiend with starbolts and flying pillars. Warp had countered every attack; he sent one pillar towards Raven knocking her out of the air and onto the ground. Then he was caught by surprise by a ramming green rhinoceros sending him flying across the exhibit. Raven gasped at his sudden attack. Warp went straight through the weak museum wall on the other end. Flying blocks of plaster and wood went everywhere, knocking the display case that held the Clock of Eternity on to the ground rolling on the floor. Weakened by the force of the hit, Warp got back on his feet breaking off the rubble that covered him. He suddenly started to give off an electric discharge and his regulator began to flicker.

"Gah!" he shouted. He started pressing it hoping that a worm hole would appear, but nothing happened, it kept on flickering, "Blast, the infernal thing must be jammed,"

"It looks like you're stuck here," said Garfield morphing back to human form. Warp looked up with a sudden anger on his face; he quickly fired his thermo blaster. Catching Garfield off guard, yelling in surprise, it hit him directly sending him back into a glass display case that shattered on top of him, covering his entire body in broken glass.

"No!" Raven yelled after him. Starfire came back into play after trying to get Robin to wake, who still remained out cold, and she fired starbolts at the villain in pure fury. She kept him preoccupied while Raven went to Garfield's side. She saw the pile of glass and broken display cases piled together, she looked around to see if she saw any movement, nothing. She began to fear that he was dead, but it couldn't be true. She started moving shattered glass and broken displays out of the way, praying that he was still alive. She moved one particular large piece of rubble with her mental abilities and saw a large green shelled turtle. She sighed with tremendous relief, he was alive. He morphed back to human.

"I told you to stay out of this," said Raven. She extended a helping hand to him; he took it gratefully and stood up, brushing off the dust on his shoulders.

"And I told you not to worry," he said, "I won't let you fight alone, and I'm not going down that easily, I've got you to protect me,"

He placed a hand on her cheek; she sighed and placed a hand on top of his.

"Gar, I—," she started but was suddenly cut off by an explosion from the ceiling above. Starfire went crashing towards the ground next to them. Warp's thermo blasters were fuming from the recent gun fire.

"Starfire!" shouted Garfield. They ran towards where Starfire laid on the ground. She started to moan in pain, but she wasn't completely unconscious. Garfield and Raven looked down at Starfire; she looked like she wasn't going to fight for awhile. The two both looked up at each other.

"Looks like it's just you and me," said Garfield. Suddenly, a blast of laser heat hit the ceiling above them. Garfield and Raven turned around to face Warp. He looked weak, his chrome suit began to lose its shimmer, he was breathing hard, and he then switched his thermo blasters up another level of destruction. The blasters began to glow within.

"No one…can defeat me…I am from the future," Warp stuttered. Garfield and Raven got ready to fight, but before they attack Garfield said one more thing.

"Protect me, and we'll be fine," Raven nodded in return, but she sighed in concern, afraid that she may not be able to protect him. But she would do everything she had to keep him alive, even if it meant sacrifice. She loved him too much to lose him.

Warp began to fire; the green Changeling turned into a green bull and began to run towards Warp, trying to dodge all the firing attacks. Raven had shielded Garfield from the fiery attacks. The green bull rammed into what he thought was Warp but was a blue force field. Warp smirked behind the force field, it faded away and he threw one of his electric disks at Garfield. He turned into a field mouse to dodge it, but Raven caught the disk with her telekinesis and countered by throwing the electric disk back at Warp. He gasped and the counter attack caught him off guard, for he was blasting his thermo blasters at Garfield. The electric disk sent Warp back into one of the larger displays of ancient clocks from behind. The huge amount of force from the blast shook the wall and ceiling where Warp had landed, and from the lack of pillars, the ceiling began to crumble on top of him.

"AAHHH!" he screamed as he tried to shield himself from being crushed beneath the rubble. The bits of wall and plaster from the ceiling fell on top of him and he was silent; the dust from the shards of weak rock began to settle in. Garfield morphed back into human, Raven landed right next to him taking a hold of his arm; they stood there looking straight to where Warp once was. The long silence was enough to confirm the both of them that Warp had been defeated. They watched the dust settle, and then turned to face each other. They both smiled and hugged each other tightly in victory.

Little did they know, Warp was still very much alive. He was breathing heavily from the sudden pressure of the rock that pressed against his suit and the anger that he felt because they thought they had defeated him. This is not over yet, he thought. He switched his thermo blasters up and up until it couldn't turn anymore; all the way up to the last level. He waited patiently for the two Titans to get in range.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you," whispered Raven into Garfield's ear. Garfield gripped her tightly and ran a hand up her backside to comfort her, telling her that it was over.

"I guess fate has a way of changing, doesn't it?" he said pulling back a bit. Raven nodded in response, she looked around at the other Titans, Starfire who looked weak, Robin who was still out, and Cyborg who was frozen solid. She turned back to Garfield.

"I'll go thaw out Cyborg, you go and try to wake up Robin and Starfire," she said. Garfield nodded and let go of his hold on her. Warp shifted his weight to get into position to fire, he could see only see so much through the small opening between the rocks. Raven turned to attend to Cyborg, Gar turned to go to Robin to make sure he didn't injure himself too badly. Warp charged his blaster up, he focused on the opening, and he saw one of the Titan's silhouette moving closer into range, he wasn't sure which one it was, but he knew it belong to a Titan. He eyes narrowed and he smirked, he fired the blaster; it released its hidden power blasting the rubble that caved Warp to nothing. The beam was huge, the light was blinding, and the sound was unbearable. Raven heard the shot fire and turned to see the tremendous beam coming directly for her. She didn't have time to protect herself, so the beam hit her straight on. She screamed in pain and agony as it sent her flying across the exhibit hitting wall under the balcony, that the Titans had entered on. The force was so powerful that the balcony had collapsed, caving Raven in with the laser's heat.

"RAVEN!" Garfield shouted, for he saw the whole thing. He didn't have time to worry about Warp, he went to get Raven. This gave Warp a chance to break free from the walls that imprisoned him, he pushed pieces off and got up. He started to press his regulator again, hoping he would get it un-jammed. Seeing that he couldn't, he started looking for the Clock of Eternity that rolled off on the floor.

Garfield transformed into a giant gorilla, lifting up the large balcony so he could find her. He started to move things frantically, he felt like he was moving too slow. There were so many heavy pieces of metal. He began to move more quickly, picking up piece after piece, shard after shard, until he saw her hand, he gasped in shock.

"Raven," he moved the last piece that covered her upper body. Her face was bruised and burned from the blast, her uniform was ripped and tattered. She was still breathing, but very faint. Garfield moved one more piece from her lower side, he nearly threw up when he saw her. She was burned so badly that she was fuming. The smell was horrible, tears started to brim around his eyes, this wasn't suppose to happen, he thought. He fell to his knees next to her.

"Raven, talk to me, please…say something!" he tried to keep his words calm, but it was hard for him. He took her hand and rubbed her cheek with the other. She felt his touch and she opened her eyes weakly to look up.

"I guess fate has a way of changing," she smiled weakly. Garfield couldn't stop the flood of tears running down his cheeks when she repeated his words.

"Hang on, Raven, I'll get help," he said. He began to get up, but Raven gripped as hard as she could on his hand to pull him back down with her.

"No, stay here…," she said faintly, "don't leave,"

He did as he was told, she pulled his hand closer to her face and she kissed the side of it. Her lips on his hand were already starting to feel cold. Beast Boy couldn't hold it in any longer, he broke down into a fit of tears; burying his head into her neck.

"Oh, Raven," he cried, "this was not…suppose to happen! This wasn't suppose to happen!" his tears started to soak the front of her ripped leotard. Raven couldn't help but cry with him, she didn't want him to suffer this, she didn't want to leave him.

"You said…I was going to die, not you!" he cried harder, "Not you! You are not supposed to die!"

"Please, don't make this so hard," she whispered, he calm down a bit, but he was still producing an endless river of sorrowful tears. Raven breathed in every ounce of air she could then she spoke.

"Remember, we cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it," These words only made Beast Boy cry even more, he placed his forehead against hers and he still held her hand.

"Don't you leave me," he pleaded to her, "hang on to me, Raven, don't let go," Raven's vision began to blur, she could not make out the outline of his face any longer, but she could still hear the sorrow in his voice. He heard the silence in her breath, which made him stop abruptly.

"Raven?" he stuttered. Raven opened her opens so slightly, she placed one of her hands on his cheeks.

"Keep me in your heart and I'll always be there to protect you…always," she whispered, "I love you," she weakly pulled him down and kissed him one final time, so she could get one last taste of his pure love. He savored every moment, hoping that he would have passed more life through the kiss to keep her alive a little longer.

"I love you, Raven…," he whispered unconditionally, "Raven?"

Her grip on his hand loosened, her breath was no longer there, her eyes were closed, her soul was gone.


	4. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected

Warp pushed off a giant piece of plaster off of him. He got up weakly, dusting himself off, breathing rapidly. He placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He looked around at his surroundings. Mostly everything in the exhibit had been destroyed. He saw Robin and Starfire on one end lying down on the ground weak and unconscious. Cyborg was a frozen statue of ice on the other corner. And then where the balcony had fallen from his tremendous laser attack that had hopefully hit the other two Titans. He began to press the regulator again. Nothing happened; the regulator had cracked if flickered every time he pressed it. Warp began to lose his patience.

"Infernal thing!" he cursed under his breath. He flicked open a miniature flame torch on his utility glove trying to repair the damage regulator. He paused for a moment and heard whimpering echoing through the exhibit. He smirked evilly, he had succeeded in half of his mission, he thought. The crying sounded from a man, one very sad and grieving man, he almost pitied that man, almost, but Warp concentrated on the task at hand to try and fix his regulator to get back to his own time. One more spark flew up and the regulator began to glow back into working order. He flicked the torch back under his glove and stood up. A short twist of the device and the glow began to brighten. He looked up and smirked.

"Ah, yes, back in working order, now I must make my leave," he said, he pressed the regulator and opened up another worm hole to leave to go forward in time. The beams glowed around the brim of the hole, Warp took small steps into the hole, back to his time. But he stopped short, as if he had forgotten something, "but before I do make my grand escape," he turned around and aimed his thermo blaster at Starfire, who was still weakened on the floor next to Robin, "this is for your interference,"

The blaster started to glow, but before the fire was shot an angered green tiger suddenly attacked from the side. Warp was stunned, the tiger had him pinned on the floor and the laser fired up shooting nothing but the air. He struggled to get the large animal off of him, but the tiger was too determined and upset to move. The tiger-formed Garfield pounced trying to bite him, but Warp deflected with a wave of a hand and knocked the tiger off of him landing on his back on the floor. The tiger transformed back into human form. His breath was raging, more like he was growling rather than breathing, he was sweating furiously; he looked up at Warp. Garfield had a very angered look in his eyes, his brows were furrowed his pupils were narrowed, but they were full of hurt and pain of loss. Warp got up to face the challenge that kept him from leaving, he was ready. He kept his ground as the green man in front of him began to speak.

"You're not going anywhere or any time, you will pay for this!" growled Garfield. His voice was cracked from his crying before, but that would not stop him from threatening. Warp looked back at Garfield and a smile crept up on his face. Warp's response confused him; he began to laugh at him.

"Ah, your pitiful threat amuses me," Warp said in his cold voice. This only brought more pain and anger to Garfield, he was laughing at him, and so he attacked again forming into a gorilla. Garfield smashed his fists down on Warp, but Warp suddenly disappeared and reappeared two feet in front of Gar dodging his attack. Warp threw one of his exploding discs at him; the disc sent the giant gorilla across the exhibit crashing down into another clock display. He morphed back into human form and started to groan in pain but he still kept his angered expression. Warp stood on the other end of the exhibit. He lowered his guard, he could tell that Gar was weakened from the emotion running through his mind. Now was the time to have a little fun, Warp wanted to play with his heart.

"I was not expecting this to happen," he said walking slowly forward to the green man, Garfield looked up to listen, "I thought you wouldn't have the heart to attack me, I was expecting you would be still mourning over your lost lover," Garfield started to grind his teeth, "but then again I was not expecting that _you_ would still be alive,"

Garfield stopped.

"What?"

Warp smiled, he had his full attention now. He continued on.

"I was hoping you would have taken the laser shot. The loss of your life would have made my vengeance so much sweeter," he cooed, "I would have expected her to do something drastic," he pointed to where Raven laid, "seeing your dead rotting corpse on the ground, it definitely would be more of a show. I believe she would have cried herself into a coma and maybe, die of a broken heart," Warp could tell that he was pushing Garfield's buttons pretty hard, which was precisely what he wanted. Garfield started clenching his fists together, sweating out his frustration and pain, as he listened on unwillingly, "Between the two of you, I'd say she was the weaker one,"

"Raven is never weak!"

Warp chuckled.

"Is? You are still living in the past, I believe you meant _was_," he said, Garfield began to growl in the lower part of his throat. He was sweating profusely for this villain was mocking him.

"It seemed her life and her emotions revolved around only one thing, your love for her. Once it had been broken, her world would have come crashing down and she would no longer find the will to live. I would assume she would have gone suicidal just so she would be with you. Now, don't tell me that isn't weak," Garfield's blood began to boil, his rage was creeping up inside of him, "I guess it is no matter now, she's gone; lost in the past, and seeing you in your pain is plenty satisfying for me,"

Garfield had lost his patience and his control. He jumped up and formed into a powerful lion with the lust to kill in his eyes. Warp dodged the attack and fired his blaster. Garfield quickly morphed into a hummingbird and flew up into the air. Warp had lost track of him, so he started blasting in random places where he thought he might be. But suddenly, the smoke from the blasts began to clear and a huge elephant came crashing down. Warp gasped, but quickly moved out of the way to attack again. Garfield morphed into a bull and began to ram him against the wall to crush him. Warp was ready and deflected using his blue shield to block the beast. The green bull backed away shaking away the throbbing pain in his head. Warp had the chance and blasted his thermo blaster, but Garfield dodged it. Warp tried his shock ray, and caught him in a direct hit, but he transformed into a turtle before the shot was fired. The attack brought him into another clock display next to a particular valuable clock. The turtle morphed back into human form, weakened lying on the floor, breathing hard on his knees and his gloved hands clutched together tightly up against the cold tiled floors. Tears started streaming on his face, he felt as if he was defeated. He lowered his head onto the floor, his tears staining his cheeks. Warp lowered his arm, and stared down the weak Titan walloping in his defeat. He nodded in satisfaction.

"I believe my work here is done," he said. Garfield mumbled something under his tired breath, "I beg your pardon? Did you say something?" Garfield looked up at the chromed villain. His lips curled into a smirk, but he was still breathing hard.

"I said…I don't think you'll leave…without this," Garfield held up the Clock of Eternity weakly. Warp's face fell, he completely forgot. But before he could protest, Garfield, out of desperation,gathered up as much strength as he could, lifted up the Clock of Eternity high above his head. He gave a yell and smashed it onto the ground, creating a smashing sound that echoed through the room, and shattered the clock into nothing but useless clock parts.

"Now, we've both lost something we valued deeply," he said weakly lowering back to the ground to catch his breath again, that last attack did a number on him. Garfield looked down at what was left of the Clock, feeling like he had won and avenged Raven's life in some small way, he felt a small rise of relief forming inside of him, but he still felt hurt. But his relief was cut short, by Warp's laughter again. He looked straight up at the villain, he was still in hysterics.

"Foolish man!" he said, "Do you not realize who you are dealing with?"

Garfield just looked on.

"I am Warp. I have complete control over the space time continuum. And you simply destroying the clock did nothing but added a little more work effort from me. I shall travel back more into the past, and retrieve it again. You cannot win, no matter what you try,"

He turned to where his back faced Garfield. He shifted his regulator slightly to the left to allow him to open a warp hole that would send him to the past. He pressed his regulator again and the warp hole formed in front of him. Garfield once again felt defeated, he couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face. Warp turned around again to Garfield hearing his weeping.

"Good bye, Titan, say hello to your lover in the after life for me," he teased harshly, he turned to the warp hole and began to walk inside. Garfield shot up using all the strength he had, roared at the villain, quickly morphing into a tiger and attacked Warp. He caught the time traveler under his sharp claws pushing him into the wind of the hole. Warp tried to push him off so the hole wouldn't suck him in too. But too late, the warp hole sucked both of them inside and quickly closed, leaving the exhibit in nothing but deadly cold silence.

Garfield swiped his claws at the fiend inside the time loop they were floating in. Warp quickly dodged, but could not use his weapons while he was time traveling, so he was at disadvantage. Garfield morphed back into human to speak.

"Did you think you were going to get away that easily!" he shouted and morphing into a gorilla to smash him. Warp could only deflect, "You knocked out my teammates!" Warp tried to punch him, but Garfield ducked and punched him back. Warp blocked it with his glove, Gar was too angry to worry about the pain in his hand, "You frozed my best friend!" he transformed half of his arm into a claw and slashed some of his armor, Warp gasped at the attack, "you murdered MY WIFE!"

Garfield took tried to take another slash out of him, but Warp caught his hand. He smirked again and got close to his face.

"With time on my side, I can do it again," he whispered. Garfield was shaking; his animal instincts took over him. He transformed into a tiger again, catching Warp off guard that he let go of his paw. Garfield in all his fury slashed down at the regulator ripping it off his chest and hanging down by its wires.

"No!" shouted Warp. This caused the suit to give off an electric discharged that affected both Warp and Garfield. The two started to grimace in pain as the regulator glowed furiously and then in a blaze of light, both lost their grip of each other and were blasted back in opposite directions. Garfield lost sight of Warp, but he couldn't see with all the light flashing in his eyes. He tried to shield them to see what was happening, but suddenly, he hit something hard from behind, if felt like a thick brick wall. It hit his head hard and he fell forward into something soft yet gritty. The smell was horrible, Garfield tried to focus his vision, but everything was dark and dank.

He sat up wearily, he heard something coming from behind, it was muffled, but it sounded an attack. More like a phrase, a certain phrase that caught his ear immediately. It was almost like a…_spell casting._

"Raven? ...Gah!" he shouted as he fell forward into the gritty goo and hit his head on something metal. Then, he was jerked down and he felt like he was floating, but hit something hard beneath. It started to slow down and he heard something muffled again.

"_Titans…go!"_

"What the--? Whoa!" he thought the ride had stopped, but he felt the place, wherever he was, was spinning and spinning out of control. It made him dizzy but then felt like he was thrown across a football field, he closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. He started turning along with the foul smelling goo below him, he hit his head several times on the metal, and the place was very small. One more hit of the metal made him lose conciousness. The movement suddenly stopped and the metal part thatGarfield was leaning up against suddenly opened allowing him to fall forward along with the mess that he was in. Garfield heard more mumbling words, it sounded like…himself.

_"Guys! Over here! Look!"_

_"He needs help, let's get him to the infirmary,"_


	5. 07 06 05

Chapter 5: 07/06/05

He was weak, tired, and too broken to open his eyes, to find out where he was at. It didn't matter to him. He didn't care, he had nothing left. Raven, the love of his life, was gone, she died in his arms, accepting her fate, when it was suppose to be his in the first place. He still couldn't let go of that fact. Garfield was determined to keep his eyes closed. He didn't want to wake up, in fact he refused to. Somewhere deep down in his heart he hoped that, somehow, by keeping his eyes closed long enough that he would die in the moment, in hopes that, maybe, he'll be with Raven again.

"…_Garfield…,"_

He heard his name being called in the distance, the voice was faint and soft, but Garfield didn't dare open his eyes.

"…_Garfield…,"_

The voice became a bit clearer and louder the second time. He could almost recognize the owner. But he couldn't quite figure it out, all he knew was that he felt at peace at the sound of it. He still was dazed and trying to focus on keeping his eyes closed rather than trying to decipher the owner of this voice.

"…_Garfield, wake up,"_

He felt a soft soothing touch of a warm hand on the side of his cheek caressing it. He let out a small moan and opened his eyes slowly in curiosity of who's delicate hand did this belong to. He focused more on the being that was leaning so close to him.

"Raven?" he said quietly. She was dressed in the purest of white of her cloaks, almost as if she was glowing. Her smile is so peaceful and so angelic, Garfield thought. Raven was kneeling right next to him as he laid on his back. She slowly moved her hand to his fore head. Garfield slowly closed his eyes and fell into her touch; she slid her hand through his dark forest green hair and it quickly bounced back into place. She allowed her hand to move all the way to the back of his neck before returning to his cheek. He inhaled slowly as he placed his own green hand atop of hers. Raven's smile curved a bit more as she looked over her husband.

"_You have to wake up, Garfield,"_

He opened his eyes again to find her leaning closer to him. He sighed with sorrow.

"But, why?"

"_It is not yet your time,"_

"But, I…don't want to," he gripped her hand tightly and pressed it closer to his cheek, "I want to be with you,"

Raven smiled faded a little, noticing that he was on the brink of tears. She knew that he missed her desperately and that he needed her, but she knew that he was strong and he would not be alone, no matter what happens, she would always be with him. And no one could stop that, their bond is just too powerful to break. She leaned down to him more, still cupping his face with his hand on top of hers. She kissed his lips softly to sooth his sorrows and took away his pain. Her lips were warm and he felt her love for him through the moment. It did sooth him tremendously, but it did not take away the pain of knowing that he could not stay with her. He became disappointed when she slowly pulled away, but she was still close enough to see the glitter in her violet eyes as they fluttered open to gaze back into the his emerald ones.

"_We will be together again soon enough, but not now," _she smiled again, and leaned down closer to whisper in his ear, _"wake up, Garfield, wake up…"_

He was about to protest, but Raven disappeared in the mist of a whisper. Her voice still echoed through out his surroundings.

"_Wake up…wake up…wake up,"_

"No! Raven, come back to me! Come back…to me,"

Everything around him faded into black darkness, he couldn't see. He suddenly felt pain in the side of his face, as if someone was hitting or slapping him, rather, multiple times. Raven's voice became louder and harsher toned.

He opened his eyes into slits. His focus was unclear but he came around to see five shadowy figures standing around him like some ritual. One was close by leaning over him. He suddenly heard another voice from where ever he was.

"Jeez, Raven, abusive much? Why don't you throw the clone-me against the wall while you're at it?"

"If that's what it takes him to _wake up_,"

He felt someone shake his chest trying to wake him. He let out a moan, warning the person to stop. He moved his head from side to side, and closed his eyes tightly getting ready to open them. The shaking stopped.

"Hold on, I think he's coming around," he heard Robin say. He opened his eyes and focused on the people in front of him. The first thing that came into focus was a pair of violet eyes in the shadow of a dark blue hood covering a familiar face. He immediately reacted.

"Raven!" he shouted with joy as he quickly put his around her into a tight embrace and pulled her back down on the medical bed that he was lying on. Three of the four Titans started to snicker at Raven's predicament. However, one was not very amused.

"Um, is that clone of me hugging…Raven?" he whispered over to Cyborg. They both continued to stare at the two.

"I thought I lost you forever, Raven," Garfield whispered lovingly, stroking her back and making Raven's muscles tense up. Beast Boy was burning with hot embarrassment at the scene he was witnessing, not to mention, Cyborg wasn't much of a help as he gave off a silent laugh in his direction. This is hilarious, Cyborg thought. Raven wasn't finding this moment exactly "funny" as the other Titan's did, she was almost as red as Beast Boy as this clone of him was cheek to cheek with her.

"I think you would enjoy that abuse from Raven, whaddya think, BB?" Cyborg snickered. Beast Boy scowled at his best friend, but was still red all the same. Raven finally removed herself from the hug and stepped back a few good steps, stunned at just what happened. She regained her composure and tried to tie up some loose ends.

"Who are you?" she asked Garfield. The other titans finally suppressed their laughter and listened on. Garfield sat up from the bed to get a better view and be able to speak up. He stared at her confused.

"Who am I? What kind of question is that?" he asked back.

"A very simple one, that may answer a few more," Raven replied, returning back to her neutral tone.

"C'mon, Raven, it's me," Garfield stated, Raven raised her eye brow still confused and lost, "you know me, remember?"

Raven innocently shook her head no.

"You know…," Garfield shrugged his shoulders back a bit using his hands for support; a blush crossed his face for what he was going to say in front of all his friends, but desperate time's calls for desperate measures, "your gar-bear?"

"Gar-bear! HAHAHA!" Cyborg fell on the floor rolling in hysterical laughter from what he just heard. Robin couldn't help but laugh too, but cut off when he caught a Raven death glare from the other side. Starfire was giggling madly. How adorable, she thought. Beast Boy was frozen with fear and embarrassment. The name was bad enough, but being _Raven's_ "gar-bear" was another, they were best-friends nothing more, or so he thought. Raven's heart stopped and every single cell of blood in her body went straight to her face. But with her hood up, no one could see her flustered face. Very shocked at this whole situation, she tried to stay calm and responded nervously; a little worried about the next answer that came out of this "Beast Boy."

"Who are you truly?" she asked again, trying to play as if nothing had happened. Garfield was still confused; he couldn't believe she didn't remember gar-bear. She would call him that every night in the privacy of their room. The name just came out of her one night, out of the blue like that. Gar had simply laughed saying that it was adorable and that he loved it. He wondered if he could come up with a pet name for her. Her response was a simple "hell no" and a playful hit with a pillow, she told him his little "nickname" would be between just the two of them. She was a bit timid of what the other Titans would think. Gar didn't blame her after this particular moment.

"Raven, it's me, Garfield," he replied.

"Gar-bear! That's priceless!" Cyborg was still in hysterics on the floor.

"Hey, Borgy-bear, shut up! Or I'll turn you into the first human washing machine!" threatened Beast Boy, whose blush started to show again. Garfield rolled his eyes, regretting what he said, but continued to look at Raven who still looked very confused.

"It's Gar, Garfield Logan, your h--,"

"That's impossible," Beast Boy interrupted, Garfield removed his gaze from Raven to look at the other version of him, and his eyes grew wide at him. It was a clone of him; it was like staring into a mirror, only he looked much younger. Beast Boy had his famous attire on, his black and purple skin tight suit, with his silver utility belt that held his communicator. His physique had changed; he looked younger, with short spiked green hair and the same height as Raven, if not an inch shorter. Beast Boy moved up from behind next to Raven, "I'm Garfield Logan,"

Garfield still couldn't believe what he was seeing, he suddenly snapped his eyes back at Raven and noticed that she was wearing her old leotard, rather than the one she wore now or before…or will later. He studied her in confusion.

"Raven, why are you wearing your old uniform?" he asked. Raven was surprised at this random question.

"My old uniform?" Garfield got up from the bed to walk towards Raven slowly. She took a cautious step back, but Garfield grabbed her left hand gently before she could protest.

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"My…ring?"

"What's with this 'clone' of me doing here?"

"Hey, wait a sec!" Beast Boy protested. He was ignored.

"And why do you look so…," Garfield reached up to her face. Raven only stood about five inches shorter then him. She stiffened as his hand touch her face under her hood. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at himself and furrowed his brows when he touched her. For some reason he got a twitch of jealously running up his spine. Garfield slid back her hood to reveal her young pale face and short silk violet hair, "…young?"

Raven didn't know what to say, so she held a neutral expression not knowing what to think of this. On the inside, she was getting nervous at this green man who claimed to be Beast Boy.

Garfield paused looking from Raven to the other Titans, who were watching with real interest, and to himself. His mind was starting to function now that he's conscious. He remembered the battle with Warp, how he was after the Clock of Eternity, the glow of the chrome regulator, how he wanted vengeance on the Titans, how angry he was, how he flew through time…his eyes suddenly snapped in realization.

"Wait, what is today? No, never mind the day, what's the year? Raven?" he asked her as he laid his hands on her shoulders. Raven felt a little tense in his grip, but answered anyway.

"The year is 2005, but what does--," she was cut off by Gar letting go of her shoulders and went into deep thought. He stood there for a moment, thinking. Did he really go back in time? Did he just travel back ten years into the past? He knew he went through time, but he thought he went back into ten hours rather then ten years. Was Warp or Dr. Garvitz that stupid enough to travel back in 10 years? He had to find a clock, a calendar, anything. He needed proof to confirm exactly _when_ he was.

Garfield quickly went over to the window to see if the clock tower in sight, there was nothing but the city in the setting sun. Duh, of course, the clock tower at city hall isn't built yet, he thought. He suddenly turned around, the other Titans were staring at him like he was mad, and Garfield ignored them and ran out towards the door into the hallway. He stumbled a few times as the pain from the battle with Warp and being thrown around finally took a hold of him. He went out into the hallway almost breaking into a run; he was heading for the main room. The others came out of the medical bay to follow him; they still had some unanswered questions. Garfield made his way to the automatic sliding doors that connected to the main room, he was almost there.

He would have made it sooner if the aching pain in his legs and arms wasn't holding him back making him stumble. He had to get to the main frame; he had to find out when he was at. He knew that for a fact that the Titans computer had a certain screen saver that had blinking green text that counted down the seconds, hours, days, and years. He also knew that Robin would never change it, because all of them were all terrible time keepers, except for Cyborg who had a built in clock.

The doors of the main room hissed open releasing the air pressure within. Garfield fumbled in with the other Titans hot on his heels. He looked up and saw that nothing had changed, except that everything was a bit newer, and it was a little messy but that was expected with five teenagers. Garfield looked around and stopped to see the Titans computer that would answer his unsolved question. The computer was blinking a soft green text that stated:

TITANS TOWER

07.06.05

17:35:56 PM

Garfield simply stood there as the realization that he actually went back in time started to sink in. He fell to his knees onto the floor, nearly a foot away from the sofa. He felt very weak and very tired, plus the realization was still consuming him. He suddenly felt really depressed. What was he to do now? Where was he to go? He really had nothing left to live for. His team was thrashed, his wife was gone, and now he's stuck ten years in the past. But he knew he had to take care of one thing, and that, was to stop the villain who caused him this pain to begin with, Warp.

"I think you've got some explaining to do, Beas-erm, whoever you are, care to share?" Robin interrupted. He forgot about the other Titans, the "Teen" Titans actually. He did have to explain something to them, after discovering him after traveling through time. And his appearance looks "strangely" like Beast Boy's. Plus, he may have to explain that moment with Raven, too. He weakly got up from his knees.

"Mind of I sit down?" Gar asked as he made his way towards the sofa. Robin nodded yes and the other Titans made their way to the sofa as Gar sat down, "I'm still kinda dazed from, where ever you guys found me,"

"A dumpster," commented Raven, sitting next to Beast Boy on the end of the couch, opposite to Garfield. Robin sat next to Garfield, thinking that he was going to do most of the questioning, for he was the leader; Starfire sat between Robin and Beast Boy, as Cyborg simply stood behind the sofa.

"Right," said Garfield. He leaned his head back on the sofa and began to think up something to tell them, "Well to start off, I'm not a clone, I'm from the future," since he recently discovered this.

"So, you're…me?" Beast Boy asked in surprise. Garfield lifted his head off the sofa.

"Yea, I guess I am you," he replied, "but I'm not considered 'Beast Boy' in my time, I changed my codename to 'Changeling,' because as you can see, I'm not a 'boy' anymore. I would've changed my name to Beast 'Man' but a certain someone wouldn't let me," he gave a wink at Raven, she responded by rolling her eyes, " but your future selves simply call me 'Garfield' or 'Gar' for short,"

"But how'd you travel back in time?" asked Cyborg, "Right now it's scientifically impossible, unless you faced…,"

Garfield frowned and lowered his eyes a bit, remembering that battle in the museum.

"You guys have already faced a villain called Warp, right?" Gar asked. All the Titans nodded in return, "he's back, only this isn't the same 'Warp' as Starfire faced in the future. This guy is completely different, his suit is chromed rather than bronze and his actual name is Dr. Gar…uh…vitz, I think, and he's a little more 'advanced' then the original Warp. He's the one who brought me to this time,"

"How?" Robin asked.

"It wasn't intentional that's for sure, he came back again to steal the Clock of Eternity, for reasons that are beyond me," he sighed and paused, "and to get vengeance on us,"

"But why did the Warp want vengeance on us?" asked Starfire.

"My guess is when that other Warp came to visit and we stopped him then, but I'm not sure," Garfield continued on, "Anyway, we got a call saying someone was robbing the Art Technologies Museum. When we got there, Warp was already heading for the clock, he introduced himself as Dr. Gar-whatever when we mistook him as the other Warp, he looked so much like him though. Then…," Garfield stopped he didn't want to relive this part of the fight, for knowing the result of the battle. His voice drew off in a depressed fashion, "we began to fight," he bowed his head. The Titans noticed his depression and got concerned about their future.

"Were we…not victorious?" asked Starfire innocently. Garfield closed his eyes and allowed a few tears to slide down his face. He took in a deep breath.

"Let's just say…one of us didn't make it back home to the Tower that night," he didn't dare look at Raven. He couldn't without losing control and breaking down in front of her. The Titans were stunned silence; one of their teammates in this very room was going to die within the next decade. They all looked around at each other; Beast Boy was probably the only one out of the Titans to feel less concerned because his future self was sitting right in front of them.

But no, he didn't, he was just as concern as the others, what if it was Robin? Who would lead the team? Who could he play pranks on? What if it was Starfire? It would just be down right sad and depressing if someone as sweet and innocent as Starfire was gone. What if it was his best friend, Cyborg? He barely survived that time he was leader as Titans East. He was like his older brother, his partner in crime, life would definitely be more depressing without his best pal….What if it was Raven?

"No," whispered Robin, "but who? How?" he demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you who, Robin. It's probably best for you and less pain for me if you didn't know," Gar replied fiercely, fighting back tears that were threatening to come out.

"He's right, it's best if we didn't know our own fate," stated Raven as she tried to move away from this topic, "continue, Garfield," Garfield gave her a half smile appreciating her for getting off subject. She could tell that this story wasn't easy for him to tell.

"Thanks, Raven," he said, Raven nodded in return. He continued on, "After that…well, after _that_ I was the last one standing. I was furious at Warp. We fought what seemed like ages, but he literally knocked the wind out of me in defeat. I wanted to just curl up and die in that moment, I felt like I failed you, all of you," he said catching himself. The Titans had sympathy for him, "That was until I grabbed the Clock of Eternity and destroyed it, so he too could fail in his mission. But that was a false hope," he paused, the Titans continued to listen, "he opened up another worm hole, mocking me saying that he could travel back more into time and retrieve it again," Gar looked up with a sudden determination on his face, "that's when I completely lost it,"

"Wait, you mean, you turned into---," Beast Boy interrupted. He was referring to his primal beast side that everyone knew about, especially Raven. Garfield's looked soften as he stared at his younger self.

"I wish I did, then maybe some things that did happen probably wouldn't have happened," he said, "I kept my anger in control, but that didn't stop from wanting to rip him to shreds," Beast Boy sat back, relieved, "Anyway, I was concentrating too much on destroying Warp that I got sucked in the worm hole with him and we both traveled back into time. I thought that he would only go back a few hours, not a few years, he was just going to get a clock, so we traveled back in time and well…here I am,"

"But what happened to Warp?" Robin asked.

"I guess he's somewhere out there too, but he's also very weak, and I know for a fact that he's unable to time travel. I transformed into a tiger in the middle of traveling and ripped his regulator making it dangle from a few wires that still connected to his suit. It sent us both flying into opposite directions, and the last thing I remember…was waking up in the medical bay with you guys hovering over me," he smiled. A pause of silence.

"Speaking of," said Raven, "why were you so…happy to see me in the medical bay?"

Garfield gave off a grin and blushed. He silently placed his left hand inside his right hiding a particular finger from the team, and especially Raven.

"I think it would be best if we didn't know our own fate," he replied slyly. Raven furrowed her brow in confusion, but decided to brush it off. Beast Boy on the other hand caught his hand movements and realization had just smacked him in the face. Robin began to start another topic before Beast Boy could confirm his thought.

"Okay, so you've traveled back in time unintentionally to stop Warp from stealing the clock again," stated Robin, "am I right?"

"Basically, yea," Gar replied, "and to somehow find a way to send me back to the future, I don't want to screw up time more then it already is…or was…or whatever,"

"Alright, so how many years have you traveled back? Or in other words, what year are you from?" asked Robin.

"I traveled back from the year 2015, so that's what, ten years?" He replied.

"And that makes you, how old?" asked Beast Boy who didn't care to count the years. Garfield smiled.

"Twenty-six," Gar replied, "and I think that makes you sixteen, Robin, Starfire, and Raven seventeen and Cyborg eighteen, am I right?"

"Yep, you got it," Beast Boy said. A sly smile began to creep up on his face, "So…exactly how long has it been?"

"Uh…What?" replied a confused Garfield.

"You know, how long has it been?" Beast Boy began to play with an invisible ring on a particular finger on his left hand signaling Gar to what he meant. Garfield caught on, and figured out what he meant. At first his eyes grew wide at the fact that somebody realized that he was married. But then he started to laugh at his younger self's mischievous curiosity.

"Well, I guess I'm not as dumb as I thought I was in the past," he laughed.

"You be surprised, right, Raven?" Beast Boy nudged Raven in the side playfully.

"Yea, you were a born genius," Raven said sarcastically. Garfield snickered at the two. He had forgotten how much he flirted with Raven.

"So, how long has it been?" Beast Boy repeated.

"Five years," Garfield replied. Beast Boy's heart leaped. It's been that long? He thought.

"So, it's…it's a yes?" Beast Boy's little mischievous questions went on.

"It's a yes," rolling his eyes at himself.

"Wow," Beast Boy sat amazed as the facts consumed him.

"But you're going to have to wait a while for a reply,"

"And why am I not surprised by that?"

"Don't let it go to your head though,"

"What are you two talking about?" Raven cut in.

"Nothing," The two Beast Boy's said in unison. They sat back in their seats casually as if nothing happened. Raven eyed the two of them suspiciously , not to mention the other three Titans were jumping gazes between the two changelings. Something just flew completely over their heads and only the two Beast Boys caught it. And boy, that was a weird position to be in when Beast Boy was the only one who understood what was going on. There was an awkward pause and the suspicion in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. But Robin decided to break the ice and get back to business.

"Alright, team," he said getting up to go to the Titans computer, "we've got a time-traveling villain on the loose and from the sound of things, he still wants vengeance on us," he continued pulling up the digital map of the city, he checked the clock on the bottom right of the screen, "we still have time left to give the city a full search of this new Warp before dusk and it gets too dark to see. So, we fan out and find anything that'll give us a lead,"

The Titans stood up and nodded accepting their mission.

"Beast-err, Garfield, " Robin corrected this was going to be hard for them without getting confused, Garfield looked up, "do you have anything that might lead us to this Warp character?"

The other Titans turned facing the older changeling expecting an answer. Garfield paused and looked at them all, his gaze stopped at Raven and then quickly moved to the floor before she made eye contact.

"Nothing more then what I've already told you, but Warp is physically weak, I doubt you will find him in the open," he finished. Robin nodded.

"Alright then. Titans, go!" Robin shouted running for the opened doors. Starfire flew up from the sofa and followed Robin, close behind were Cyborg, Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah, and Raven in last.

"Never get tired of hearing that," Garfield muttered to himself. Raven stopped briefly at the door and turned around.

"Uh, aren't you coming?" she said mono-toned. Garfield turned from the sofa to see Raven halfway through the door, "you know, you're more involved in this then any of us alone,"

Garfield smiled.

"Don't think so," he said, "I think I've screwed up time enough as it is with me just being here. I'm pretty sure that I don't want to screw up time anymore then it already is," he stated, "Plus, all this time travel is giving a major headache,"

Raven nodded in understanding and turned around again to leave.

"By the way," she stopped and turned once more, "there's a few ice packs in the freezer that might help that headache of yours,"

Garfield smirked, she cared.

"Thanks, Raven," he said sincerely.

"Anytime," she replied. She turned and quickly followed the others in pursuit and the door quietly hissed shut. Garfield took a last glance before the doors shut. His memories started to cloud his mind as he got up from the sofa to stand at the windows to watch the Titans fan out and search. He watched Raven fly over the buildings heading towards downtown Jump City.

He closed his eyes and tried as he could to stop the running of tears as he pressed his forehead against the glass. He inhaled slowly, yet a few drops of tears ran down his cheek.

"I miss you already, Raven," he whispered, "Please, be careful,"

He opened his eyes slightly and caught a glance of himself jumping into the back of the T-Car with Cyborg. Garfield sighed and spoke again.

"I just wish I would tell you how much I love you,"

…………………………………………

Meanwhile…

The East side of Jump City where the smell of machine is always fresh in the air. A black hole with a brilliant blue light around the rim began to form on the inside of a factory wall inside a storage room full of crates. From that hole, Warp came shooting out of it like a hot bullet from the barrel and slammed on the opposite end, crashing down into a pile of wooden crates.

Warp groaned as he recuperated himself and sat up from the broken crates. His heavily damaged regulator gave off a huge electric discharge that surged through his entire body making him scream in agony. Taking in the pain, he quickly ripped off the front part of the suit allowing the back side to slip off his bony body. He took off his chrome helmet and fell to his knees out of breath.

His gelled hair was matted with cold sweat as he was on all fours in nothing but his black jump suit and his chrome metal gloves and boots. He started to growl.

"Damn…that Titan!" he shouted pounding his fists into the floor, "now he and I are stuck in the past, unless the suit is repaired. Which will be impossible because half of the advanced technology in order to fix it does not even exist yet!"

He ripped off one of his gloves and chucked it at the remaining crates.

"Damn them all to hell!" he breathed out his frustrations. After gaining back his composure he lifted his head and heavily sighed. But suddenly something caught his eye. The crates had broken open revealing its contents within.

"A vortex regulator?" he whispered in surprise. He stepped closer removing one giant piece of crate wood out of the way revealing a whole mess of futuristic prototypes and untested equipment. Dr. Garvitz stood up awe-strucked, he quickly moved forward and stubbed his foot in the wood he moved. He gazed upon it reading the context that was spray painted red on the side, "Property of HGX Inc."


	6. Heated Discussion

**A revised edit of chapter 6 of the now called fan fiction of mine, Timeless Love it sounded better and it is a heck of alot shorter too.**

**So, I re-read chapter 6 and the newly written chapter 7 about fourteen billion times and I finally realized that I left out a VERY important scene, so like the idiot I am, I went ahead and posted on the web and now you guys are all confused and will be confused after I get chapter 7 on here, so! Here's the newly revised edition of chapter 6, and I'll put chapter 7 on later.**

**Chapter 6: Heated Discussion**

**The Teen Titans finally arrive back home from their long search of the new Warp, who we all know as Dr. Garvitz, as the Titans are beat and Beast Boy and Raven are in "heated discussion" or merely "flirting" as the other Titans, namely Cyborg, calls it. Beast Boy seriously doesn't trust the older version of him, but Raven on the other hand thinks he's just simply out of place and out of time and is no threat. But Raven begins to have second thoughts after she discovers something that even she didn't notice before, but Beast Boy did.**

* * *

It was now dusk in Jump City and all the Titans were heading back to Titans Tower from their long search of Warp. None of the Titans were successful in their mission, and after one more long scan of the city, thanks to Robin, it was time to head back after the sun had set. All of them searched high and low for the mysterious new Warp, but no luck. It must have taken Robin to circle the city at least four times before he finally decided to call it quits, and the other Titans were finally relieved. The five teenagers were in the hallway heading back to the main frame to chill. And as usual Beast Boy and Raven were in heated discussion, but to the rest of the Titans, it was simply flirting.

"I'm telling you something isn't right about this," Beast Boy stated.

"Nothing is ever right when there's an evil mysterious villain who's threatening to kill us," Raven said sarcastically. Beast boy threw her a look.

"No, I mean something isn't right about that older me," he replied, he was walking next to Raven in the back of the group. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were up front, "it's almost like he's hiding something from us,"

"You sure about that? Because it looked like you two understood each other well enough to pass nuclear codes over our heads without uttering three words," Raven replied. Referring back to the little coded discussion the two shared, that none of the Titans understood. It annoyed Raven a bit, Beast Boy knowing something that she doesn't. Beast Boy blushed a bit at the remembrance of what his older self had confirmed to him.

"Still, I don't know, I feel like he's going to double cross us or something and he'll turn out to be the bad guy we're suppose to be after and I'm absolutely sure he is hiding something that would help us on this mission,"

"Of course he's hiding something," she said, "he can't say anything about the future without damaging it, he's already damaging time now by just being in this tower," she had a point.

"But, maybe he could 'hint' to us what the future brings. Like charades! If I know me, and I'm pretty sure I do. I know that I'm dying to let all sorts of important information out, especially when it's something really important like the fact that one of you guys are going to die within the next decade," There was silence for a moment, she realized that he had a point as well.

"You know he's not going to say who, you may not admit it, and I can't believe that I am, but you've definitely got mature enough over the years that you've learned to keep your tongue," Raven admitted, "and he may just be focused on getting back to his own time, I don't blame him either, one Beast Boy is enough under one roof,"

"Oh, c'mon Raven, you know you love me," Beast Boy teased raising his eye brows, leaning his head in her direction. Raven threw him a side glance.

"Not even in your dreams," she sparked back, pushing him gently away. He sighed.

"Why are you even defending him?" Beast Boy asked getting back to the subject at hand, "you should be on my side,"

"Who's says I'm not?" Raven asked trying to play with his mind.

"Don't you get all technical on me, saying that you're on my side when you're truly on his side because he's me," he said getting her back. Raven was a little stunned.

"I'm surprised you caught that," she said, facing him completely.

"So, you _are_ on his side," he pointed, she rolled her eyes, that was a confirmed 'yes' in Raven's way, "why though! He's nothing like me, he hasn't cracked a single joke yet--,"

"Unless you count 'gar-bear,'" Cyborg budded in with a smirk.

"Oh, who asked you!" Beast Boy spat back. Cyborg snickered turning around to the front to continue walking.

"He hasn't pulled a single prank, and he hasn't touched the gamestation ever since he got here! I tell you that can't be the older version of me,"

"He said he had a headache, would you play video games with your head throbbing?" she pointed out, "besides, I kind of like this new version of you, you're more…quiet,"

"Well, I sure don't," he said as they had finally reached the door that entered the main frame, "before you know it, I'll be drinking tea and start reading books mor---,"

The door hissed open revealing the main frame, and Garfield sitting on the sofa in the same spot, only…he was reading a book.

"Any luck finding Warp?" he asked looking up from his book. The Titans just stood there in silence and all eyes gazing at Garfield surprised. Their words were failing them.

"Figures," Garfield said, knowing that their search was unsuccessful. The Titans looked on; Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were bug-eyed with surprise. Beast Boy looked on with an expression that said "What did I tell you?" Raven, however was a bit impressed. Knowing that this was Beast Boy's future self, it was a sight to see Beast Boy actually _reading_.

"Beas-err-Garfield," Robin corrected, "ah, er, are you--?" he couldn't finish.

"What?" Garfield replied standing up, "am I what?"

"Readin'!" Cyborg said finishing Robin's sentence.

"Um, yeah, it's not like I haven't before," he replied.

"But he-uh-you-him…whatever, Beast Boy never reads!" argued Cyborg.

"Yes, the only stories that Beast Boy would read are those of the comic books," commented Starfire.

"Oh, I still read those," Garfield said, "who could ever stop reading the classic series of Zombie Invasion?"

"With you there, dude!" Beast Boy agreed raising his hand in praise. Garfield returned to his seat to the sofa and the Titans settled in as well.

"Don't let the book fool you," Garfield said, "this is pretty much the only one I've read, and it's one of my favorites, read it three times actually," he set the book he was reading aside on the couch and leaned back. He turned back to the Titans with a serious look on his face "so, seriously, no luck finding Warp?"

Robin was sitting in the middle of the sofa, turned to Garfield and gave him a blank stare before telling him of the report of their search.

"No, nothing, we circled the city three times--,"

"Four," said the other Titans. Robin scowled, but sighed. Gar snickered.

"_Four _times around the city and found nothing, so either he's hiding really well, or there's something that you didn't tell us?" Garfield thought, Robin was hoping that he would get more information out of him, but to his disappointment, Garfield ignored his question.

"So, I guess I'm stuck here until we find Warp," Gar stated rubbing the back of his neck. The Titans said nothing, he was right. He was to be stuck in the past until Warp could be detected. Unless Cyborg somehow figured out how to time travel, Garfield was stuck in time with no where to go. Not that he wanted to go back to the future; he was able to see Raven alive here, even though she's ten years younger then him, at least he gets to see her alive. And going back to the future would give him back the pain that he'll never get to see her again.

He sighed and turned to Robin to speak.

"Look, it's…late and I really can't do much for you, so would be cool if I stayed in the spare?" he asked. Robin got up to go to the computer to check messages, but turned around to face Garfield standing up.

"That'd be for the best, it would be too risky if you went out in public so you might as well stay here. We'll discuss more in the morning," Garfield nodded and stood up to leave the main frame and into the hallway. The younger Titans were left in the main frame to debate what they should do next.

"So, what's our next step?" asked Cyborg to Robin. Robin started pacing and he began to run a hand through his spiky hair, pondering what to with this situation.

"This is tricky; we're dealing with the dangers of the space time continuum here. Our only shot would, obviously be, to find Warp, take him down and use his suit to send Bea-ugh-_Garfield_ back to the future," stated Robin as he stopped pacing. The others nodded and saw his point. However, Beast Boy wasn't convinced.

"But what if the real threat isn't Warp?" Beast Boy brought up, "What if this new Warp doesn't even exist? What if the real threat is me?" he pointed towards the door where Gar left with his thumb. Raven groaned, she thought they went over this in the hall. Robin was at least considering the possibility.

"His story does fit his profile, the only other explanation would that someone invented a cloning and aging device with your DNA, but I highly doubt that," Robin stated professionally, "there's really no villain that we've fought that has that kind of technology. Well, except for Slade, Dr. Chang, maybe Brother Blood, …and Trident…,"

The other Titans raised their eyebrows at their leader. Robin just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, maybe we have fought a few, but I seriously doubt that anyone would want to clone one of us and aged them for their advantage, what's the point?"

"Who says that's really me? Who says there's truly another Warp out there?" Beast Boy stated.

"Beast Boy…," Raven groaned.

"I'm just saying," Beast Boy interrupted so Raven wouldn't remark, "that I have a funny feeling that this other me is trying to get rid of one of us or something, or he could, in fact, may be trying to take my place!"

"Beast Boy, don't you think that if he was trying to get rid of one of us, he would have shown some sign for it right about now?"

"What about him not playing games or telling jokes?"

"---_gar-bear_---," Cyborg sneezed. Beast Boy growled at him.

"You're now an adult in the future, your maturity has grown over the years, everyone's does," Raven stated.

"What about the way he suddenly got up to turn in when we came back?"

"He's from the future, he's probably still stunned seeing his teammates ten years younger then him," she fought back.

"What about him reading that book?" Beast Boy replied. Raven paused for a moment and thought.

"What about it?"

"He could be reading it just to impress you and may be trying to get closer to you," he pointed out. Raven turned her head to face him; her look was one of her special curious looks.

"What?" she replied almost stunned by his comment, "Why would he want to get closer to me?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it because he realized the trap that he just fell in. Beast Boy didn't have an answer for that, he…couldn't really find the words to say it. He sighed and turned his head.

"Nothing, forget it," he said softly. Raven wasn't convinced.

"No, why would he want to get closer to me?" she repeated, "What do I have to do with him replacing you?" Beast Boy looked up at Raven, and she was staring right into his face. Her look softened as she finished her statement, "Unless…you are the one hiding something from us?"

Beast Boy was lost for words, he grunted and hesitated, trying to think up an excuse but nothing could come out. His words would trip on the tip of his tongue and just wouldn't come out. He looked at Raven, who was waiting for some kind of answer. Oh, how he hated it sometimes when she outsmarted him, it made him feel like the dumbest person on Earth, yet when she did it, he could learn from it and then try to outsmart her back, it still doesn't work the way he imagined it would. Not that he minded, her intelligence was one of the many qualities he loved about her. He really didn't want to speak about his true feelings for her right now, especially when the whole team was present in the room listening into their debate. What would he give just to kiss her right now and let out his feelings, if only the other Titans weren't in the same room.

Raven could tell by the look on his face and the stutter in his words that he was definitely keeping something from them. She was somewhat a tad bit disappointed at him for keeping something from her, even. Because, nowadays, she and Beast Boy were a little bit more open with each other, after the incident with Terra and the night that she turned traitorous on the team, and played with his heart, Raven had been there to give some comforting words to let him move on. And especially after Raven's encounter with Malchoir, and how he had used her and broke her heart with lies. She planned on staying locked in her room for the rest of her life, but that was before Beast Boy had said that she was not alone in this world.

Since then, they shared some things in common, a broken heart from people they thought loved them back. An understanding of each other because they've both been through the same problem and now they have someone to talk to about it. They were able to mend each other's hearts to a point at which both could move on. But, did they both still love those who betrayed them? Of course they did, no one could ever forget a first love, especially when that first love burned you in the process. Those are scars that will never heal.

Now that scarred love fueled something else inside the both of them, something that both never wanted to come out. Raven's emotions were a dangerous thing to be played with, once that pain of hurt, because of Malchoir, turned into hate, it began to fuel the rage that she had little control over because of the influence of her father. But she had to keep it at bay, for the sake of the others. Beast Boy's hatred toward Terra for betraying the team, that he kept building up inside of him, to have it only be released through his shape-shifting abilities, also to have that power negative emotion be unleashed and broken because of a taste of a toxic chemical. But now, he still must bury that pain for the sake of the others or else that beast within him will take over, and he may not be able to get control back.

Raven raised her eyebrow at Beast Boy, she was still waiting for an answer.

"Well? Anything?" she asked again. Beast Boy lowered his gaze away from her violet eyes.

"I've…got nothing to hide," he lied quietly. Raven relaxed her face a bit, she could tell he was lying, she could tell through his emerald eyes and the guilt that shadowed them. Raven lowered her head about an inch, disappointed that he wouldn't tell, but she would wait. The Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were watching and listening intently to the two Titans. An awkward silence lingered around them, until Robin called it a night by clearing his throat.

"Okay, well, we should probably head in for the night. We'll talk about this more in the morning when everyone is fresh from a good night's sleep," Robin stated breaking the silence. The Titans agreed with him.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good right 'bout now, Night y'all," said Cyborg stretching his robotic arms. Cyborg started heading to the door to his room, but he turned around to Beast Boy, "especially you, _gar-bear_,"

Beast Boy growled and kicked him in the side, but because he was half metal, he didn't really feel it. All of the Titans exited the room, leaving Raven behind. She got up from the sofa to retrieve the book that Garfield had left behind. The book was facing down when she picked it up. She turned it over to read the title. The cover bind was black that stated "Edgar Allen Poe's Tales and Poems." It was one of her books. Raven eyes grew wide as she scanned the book, then she shot back at the door that the team had left from.

_Could Beast Boy be right? Could Garfield really be trying to get closer to me?_ she focused back on the book, thinking_...why though?_ She kept thinking until her mind couldn't ponder another thought. Raven lowered the book to her side and flew over the sofa towards the door to go to her room for some sleep.

…………………………………….

On the other side of the city, there was still the sound of busy bodies working the night away in there offices and factories. One in particular was Dr. Garvitz who was still inside some storage room filled with proto type devices, and he was having a field day. He tore open every box, every crate, and everything down to the last nut and bolt of the last device. He found tools that would help him mend together his damaged Warp suit.

Dr. Garvitz smiled wickedly as he worked on a plan in order to fix his suit, he was like a little boy at Christmas building up his new train. Little did he know, that he had tripped the silent alarm in the building.

"Get the doctor, there's an intruder in sector 8 area 5," commanded a security guard. A blinking light over his computer screen signified that there was in fact an intruder in the facility. A second security guard hovered over his shoulder.

"Aye, sir," he said and he went off and proceeded with his orders. He came back with a new person following him.

"What is it this time, Clarkson?" He growled. He didn't like intrusions on his property.

"Sir, there's an intruder in the prototype storage area," muttered the first security guard.

"You two, follow me, we'll get to the bottom of this," All three men walked out of the security halls down into sector 8 area 5 of the prototype storage areas. Once they had reached their destination, they paused and listened. The doctor and the two security guards heard the sound of sawing, drilling, and perhaps the blaze of fire from a welding torch.

"Open it," commanded the doctor. One of the security guards pressed a coded key into the wall and the air pressured door hissed opened revealing who was inside. The two security guards were on their toes with their phaser guns ready to fire.

The doctor who started welding his vortex regulator back onto his suit in a hurried fashion, stopped what he was doing to see who had interrupted him. He stared on wide eyed at who was standing at the foot of the door, unaware of the two guards who had just cocked their guns at him. He only had one word for the man.

"Father?"

……………………………

"Idiot!" Beast Boy banged his head against his fist as he walked down the hallway alone, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Ugh, I cannot believe I was almost about to blab out to the entire team…"

He had finally reached his room, he gloomily beat his head against the door and sighed slowly, "…and to Raven,"

He opened his room with his head still leaning against the still surface. He purposely stumbled down and hit the floor with a thud, slowly tapping his head against the soft fabric of his carpet.

"When am I going to learn to keep my mouth shut?" he said.

"Never,"

"Yah!" Beast Boy shouted, alarmed by the new voice that was in his room, "Who's there?" He quickly turned around to find the source of the voice. He soon did and he found his future self lying on the top bunk of his bed with his legs crossed and his arms behind his head, looking relaxed.

"Nobody but you," Garfield joked. Beast Boy relaxed and the fear of intrusion resided, a little. Instead a look of sarcasm crossed over his features, a face only Raven could love.

"Ha, ha, good one," Beast Boy said sardonically, "What are you doing in here? I thought you were staying in the spare?"

"I am, but," he paused for a moment, "I wanted to see if my old bedroom was still the same," he took a good look around the room, his computer desk cluttered with papers and comic books, the small pile of clothes next to his closet, the animal toys he liked to keep around to occupy his time, "Looks like nothing's moved,"

"Funny, so what are you seriously doing in here?" Beast Boy knew when he was joking or not, he admits that he's an easy book to read. Garfield sighed and his looking stiffened with seriousness.

"I was just thinking, really, all these old memories coming back, all the good times I had here, and also…thinking of a certain someone," he closed his eyes remembering the color of her eyes, the sound of her voice, the happiness in her smile.

"Oh," that's all Beast Boy could say, and he sat down in his computer chair near the desk. They were there in silence for a moment, then something crossed Garfield's mind.

"So, what happened in there? From the way you stumbled in here, I'd say something big just happened," Garfield asked. Beast Boy lowered his ears a bit.

"I almost admitted my feelings for Raven out to the entire team," He muttered. There was silence, you could almost hear crickets chirping. Beast Boy waited for a remark or a reply, some kind of sound from Garfield, "Uh, you okay?"

"What? Y-yea," Garfield stuttered, "I just had major Déjà vu,"

Beast Boy chuckled, "I bet that's happened a lot since you came here,"

"Surprisingly, no, it just happened after you said you admitted your feelings to Raven," he smirked knowingly.

"Wha-? No! I said I _almost_ did," Beast Boy stood up and defended himself, a blush seemed to appear slightly. Garfield started to laugh, Beast boy narrowed his brows, "I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you, don't get all defensive," he toned him down, "So…what did she do? Did she notice?"

"I hope not, that's the last thing I need is Raven to feel uncomfortable around me and to think that I am even more annoying to her then I already am to her now because I know that she doesn't love me back," he ranted. Garfield rolled his eyes.

"What makes you say that she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked still in his relaxed position on the bed.

"Uh, her constant sarcastic remarks about every little thing I do, her insults about me, her threats about sending me to another dimension, did I miss anything?"

"…She could be flirting," Garfield pointed out. Beast Boy had to laugh at this one.

"Oh yea, let me tell you, the ever dark and neutral witch is flirting with the funny and comedic changeling,"

"You never know,"

"I know," Garfield once again rolled his eyes.

"Such confidence in yourself," Garfield remarked. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to roll his eyes, "Raven is a mystery, you will never know what she thinks unless she wants you to. The only thing, is trying to figure out what she wants,"

"And how do you know that?" Beast Boy came back.

"I'm married to her, how else would I know? I thought you already knew that little fact," Garfield chuckled and it quickly died away. They both fell into a moment of silence, Garfield kept on day dreaming, as Beast Boy was going over his situation about his infatuation with Raven. He knew he had a crush on her, he always did; yet he had a crush on Starfire at the same time. Those raging teenage hormones got the best of him in those days. Probably what attracted him to her, at first, was her smooth, thin legs that were always showing because of the way she dressed. That was then, but this was now. Now, ever since the first day he met her, he always wanted to get to know her, to see if he could make her laugh, or at least snicker at a joke of his. Now, what attracted to him was her determination, her will to keep life alive and when she was the threat to destroy it, and the chance that she could be vulnerable every time she showed some glimpse of emotion in her face.

He knew more about her through her personality, even though it was the hard way, but even so he knew and he had respect for her, in his own way. And after all the adventures and tragic events that they have gone through together, that respect seemed to grow into something more. Beast Boy suddenly had a thought, and had to ask.

"Why do I love her?" He asked in a some sort of desperation for a clear answer. Garfield slowly sat up and slowly turned to face him, having his legs hang over the side of the bunk. His look was a soft concern and serious. He looked at him in the eye and spoke.

"Now that is a question I can't answer," he said. Beast Boy frowned and closed his eyes, he was hoping for some kind of solution.

"Why not?"

"Because I would be going on and on for days you'd probably get sick of her," he said. Beast Boy banged his head against the back of his chair at his answer, Garfield continued hopping off the bed, "The answer you're looking for is right in front of your nose, you just need to take a good wiff before you can figure out what you are really smelling," he walked over and flicked his nose, Beast Boy started to rub it.

"Enough with the metaphors, dude, please, you are as bad as me," Beast Boy groaned.

"Duh," Garfield said, "I'm turning in, it was nice talking to myself,"

Beast Boy sighed, "Yeah, same here, you gave me _lots_ of help," he said sarcastically. He leaned his head onto the palm of his hand. Garfield opened the door and headed out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a moment thinking about the conversation he had with his younger self.

"Wow," he said, "guess Raven was right about saying how much of an idiot I really was back then,"

**

* * *

****Next chapter: Beast Boy speaks morewith Garfield, he tries to uncover some secrets of his untold, almost untold, future. Raven is starting to feel a little more suspicious over Garfield and starts to agree more with Beast Boy, but something that Garfield does with her, makes her change her mind completely and ignores the fact that Garfield wants to get closer to his future wife. **

**(Oho! Hee hee, I'll eat your heart out in the next chapter :mwahaha: )**


End file.
